La mujer de mi hermano
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Ella estaba atrapada en un matrimonio vacío y monótono. Él la amaba locamente en secreto a pesar de saberla prohíbida. ¿Será eso suficiente para envolverlos a ambos en una apasionada y peligrosa relación?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Winry POV_

Esta mañana, al despertar, encontré una rosa y una nota junto a mi almohada. Es un regalo de él, el hombre con quien he compartido mi vida los últimos ocho años. Hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas, y él no lo olvidó.

Gruesas lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, más mi llanto no es por felicidad. Lloró por que me siento sola y vacía. La historia se repite año tras año, y sus detalles ya no me hacen feliz.

Edward no sabe lo que yo daría porque por lo menos este día se olvidará del trabajo y de todo lo que le rodea, ser su centro de atención por lo menos este maldito día.

Que me entregara de sus propias manos un ramo de flores, me invitara a cenar mientras conversamos de cosas banales y me hiciera reír, como cuando éramos novios. Que me hiciera sentir lo mucho que me ama con tan solo una caricia, no como las que me hace a diario antes de ir a trabajar o a dormir, que son solo una costumbre.

¿Hace cuanto que no me hace el amor sin antes revisar su agenda? La vida a su lado es monótona y aburrida, y él ya no es el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Quisiera escapar de todo esto, pero soy una cobarde. No sabría que hacer ni a donde ir, y no soy una persona a la que le guste la soledad.

Estoy desesperada. Necesito desahogarme, y solo hay una persona con la que puedo hacerlo. Él me escucha de verdad, es mi amigo desde que lo recuerdo. Su hombro siempre esta ahí para recibir mis lágrimas.

Tomo mi ropa tan rápido como puedo. Quiero encontrar la salida de mi sufrimiento aunque sea solo por unas horas.

_Alphonse POV_

Por más que intento concentrarme en mi trabajo, mi mirada vuelve a desviarse hacia el teléfono. Sé que es incorrecto, que estoy equivocado, pero esta vez no me siento capaz de hacerlo.

Hoy es el aniversario de bodas de mi hermano mayor, y es costumbre mía de todos los años llamarlos a él y a su esposa para felicitarlos, pero a decir verdad, eso nunca me ha hecho feliz, porque guardo un terrible secreto.

Ella fue amiga de mi hermano y mía desde que éramos muy niños. Siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero era un chico muy tímido y no me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos. Más tarde, mi hermano y yo nos mudamos a la ciudad tras la muerte de mi madre. No volvimos a vernos en muchos años.

Llegué a pensar que ese enamoramiento infantil pasaría, por mucho tiempo, su recuerdo estuvo aletargado en mi memoria.

Pero un día, Edward me sorprendió con la noticia de que ella estaba en la cuidad de visita. Jamás olvidaré lo que sentí al verla convertida en una hermosa mujer.

Su sola presencia me intimidaba. En mi vida había deseado a una chica como la deseé a ella.

Resultó decepcionante darme cuenta de la verdad aquel día: Winry prefería a mi hermano, como cuando niños. Entonces decidí callar el hecho de que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Esta vez estaba convencido de que mis sentimientos eran algo más real, y me carcomían por dentro. Fue doloroso cuando, un par de meses después, ellos anunciaron su compromiso.

Decir que uno puede ser feliz si la persona a la que se ama es feliz es una completa estupidez, o puede que en realidad yo sea muy egoísta, pero siento un tormento al saberla de otro hombre, y peor porque ese hombre es mi hermano mayor.

Estaría dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa para que ella me amara. No habría mujer más feliz en el mundo que ella. Le dedicaría mi vida.

Pero la realidad es que ella es un fruto prohibido, y solo puedo conformarme con ser su amigo.

Tengo que tomar esto con más madurez. Al final debo aceptar que fui el perdedor, y siempre lo seré.

Voy a llamar a Edward y Winry para felicitarlos por su aniversario.

Después de ocho años, creo que ya es momento de intentar hacer mi propia vida, de enamorarme de otra persona que pueda corresponderme.

El teléfono me distrae al comenzar a sonar. Estiró mi brazo perezosamente para contestar, y me sorprende de sobremanera el escuchar la voz de Winry.

Ella llora, su voz es como una tortura dolorosa. Me pide que nos veamos para charlar, y yo dudo. Si quiero comenzar a olvidarla tengo que alejarme, pero me atormenta escucharla tan triste.

Finalmente acepto. Siempre voy a estar disponible para ella. Esa es mi conclusión: no importa cuanto tiempo pase, mi corazón siempre será para ella, y esperará por ella.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomo mi chaqueta y cierro la puerta de mi consultorio, ansiando verla cuanto antes.

***********

N/A: Estoy totalmente conciente de que debo terminar mis otros fics, pero esta idea no me dejaba tranquila. Desde hace mucho deseaba hacer un Al/Win.

La inspiración para esta historia surgió del libro _La mujer de mi hermano_ de Jaime Bayly.

Si alguien ya lo ha leído se dará cuenta de que no se trata de ningún plagio, y lo único que comparte el fic con la obra literaria es el titulo y el tema de la infidelidad.

En fin, ojalá les agrade. Saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Edward POV_

No puedo evitar suspirar cada vez que tomó en cuenta lo satisfactoria que es mi vida. Tengo todo cuanto se puede desear.

Soy un alquimista talentoso, reconocido por mis superiores. Mi puesto dentro de la milicia es envidiable, y mi trabajo siempre me ofrece nuevos panoramas.

Tengo una preciosa casa, llena de todas las comodidades que me son posibles.

Debo decir también que, aunque quedé huérfano desde muy joven, mi hermano es la mejor familia que puede tenerse.

Alphonse ha sido siempre un hermano noble, leal, y además está lleno de admiración por mí, y no hace falta decir lo mucho que lo quiero.

Y Winry, mi hermosa mujer, a la que amo con locura desde hace muchísimos años. De nada valdría lo demás si no la tuviese a ella.

Sé que a últimas fechas no me es posible pasar mucho tiempo con ella, pero estoy seguro de que comprende la importancia de mis obligaciones, pues hasta ahora no me ha hecho ningún reproche. Soy muy afortunado.

Aunque… a veces me preocupa. Tengo miedo de que pudiese llegar a deprimirse por tanta soledad, y aunque yo le animé a salir más y divertirse, ella alega no contar con muchas amistades.

En algunas ocasiones he tenido que ser yo quien le pida a Riza, la esposa de mi mejor amigo, que la convenza de salir a pasear, y es que ellas parecen entenderse bastante bien.

Puede que parezca que nuestro matrimonio se ha estancado en la monotonía, pero yo no lo siento así, y podría asegurar que Winry tampoco. Preferimos decir que tenemos una vida tranquila y una relación estable, y eso es más que suficiente.

Tal vez esta noche pueda dejar más temprano el despacho e invitar a mi esposa a una romántica velada, después de todo es nuestro aniversario.

De nuevo, no puedo dejar de sentir que soy muy afortunado.

_Winry POV_

No sé porque pretendo mantener esa falsa serenidad. Alphonse me conoce tanto que sabe que en realidad no me siento bien, y sin decir una palabra me invita a desahogarme en sus brazos.

Es la única persona con la que no me avergüenza ponerme a llorar, y él es el único que me conoce de verdad.

Lo veo llegar al lugar de nuestra cita, una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad donde nos vemos a menudo, y me pongo de pie en un instante, refugiándome en sus brazos sin perder más tiempo.

Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero siempre he encontrado protección y alivio en aquel contacto, y me resulta una sensación bastante…placentera.

Hay ocasiones en las que, sin necesitarlo, me he imaginado entrelazada a él, solo por el gusto de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, y hasta ahora he intentado convencerme de que no se trata de un deseo del tipo erótico, aunque tampoco podría precisarlo.

Cuando éramos niños, Alphonse era el hermanito dulce y tierno que me hubiese gustado tener, y en ese entonces era yo quien lo protegía.

Pero eso cambio luego de que nos encontramos después de tantos años. Fue una sorpresa verlo convertido en un hombre, uno muy apuesto debo decir, y darme cuenta de que su dulce mirada había cambiado, aunque él sigue siendo muy amable.

Nuestra amistad se reanudó, pero de un modo diferente, como es obvio, pues no es lo mismo jugar a las casitas que hablar de temas serios y contarse secretos, y eso fue lo que provocó que nuestra relación se hiciera muy estrecha. Con Alphonse es muy fácil ser yo misma.

Él me acaricia la espalda mientras me aferro con más fuerza a su cuerpo y no paro de sollozar. La gente a nuestro alrededor parece ajena a nosotros, solo somos un par de desconocidos, aunque en el caso de los empleados del lugar, creo que se mantienen discretos por consideración a mí, que debo parecerles una pobre mujer insatisfecha e infeliz, y no se equivocan. Además, Al y yo nunca hemos hecho algo que pueda parecer inmoral a los ojos de otros, pues nuestros contactos nunca han rebasado los abrazos o los besos en la mejilla.

Cuando por fin he dejado de llorar, él me hace tomar asiento con delicadeza y me aproxima un vaso con agua, y yo no puedo evitar acariciar su mano como muestra de agradecimiento por su amabilidad, pero justamente después de eso me sorprende como Alphonse rompe el contacto rápidamente, como si le molestase, y su rostro se endurece.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, me disculpo de inmediato, a lo que él le resta importancia, pero no puedo evitar notar que aleja su asiento un poco, como si deseara huir de mí. Eso hace que mi corazón duela, literalmente.

Después de unos segundos, me anima para que le cuente lo que me pasa y yo dudo, pues lo que acababa de pasar me hacía sentir más mal que el asunto del que deseaba hablarle, pero entonces recuerdo que él también es una persona con ocupaciones, y no es justo que yo derroche su tiempo, pues su mundo no gira en torno a mí y el estaba haciendo un sacrificio para estar conmigo.

-Me siento miserable.- le digo finalmente -A veces ya no sé si quiero seguir casada con Edward. Las cosas ya no son como antes, y la vida que llevamos juntos es tan…vacía. Esto ya no es lo que quiero.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- me pregunta sin emoción alguna en la voz.

Involuntariamente esbozo una sonrisa triste ante su cuestionamiento. Él siempre propone soluciones que parecen sencillas, pero lo que no comprende es que a veces las cosas no son así. Comienzo a pensar que necesita urgentemente una pareja para que experimente un poco de la vida.

-No es fácil, Al. Edward adora su vida y su rutina, y yo no quisiera que se sintiera mal al saber que su amada esposa no es feliz.- difícilmente puedo esconder la amargura de mi voz.

-¿Y piensas continuar así, fingiendo una felicidad que no sientes, viviendo una vida que no deseas?

Me muerdo el labio inferior para intentar contener las lágrimas. La dureza de sus palabras me hiere como una estocada en el corazón, pero en el fondo sé que tiene razón.

-Pe…perdón. Discúlpame, Winry, yo no quería…- me dice con un ruego al percibir que me había herido.

Yo asentí en tanto me secaba las lágrimas con una de mis manos, más luego vi como él acercaba su pañuelo a mi rostro, quitando los rastros de mi llanto.

Sus ojos mostraban auténtico arrepentimiento, y supe que de verdad estaba apenado por su actitud.

-Sé que es difícil, Winry, pero ya no puedes seguir así.

-Es que no tengo idea de que hacer.

-Habla con mi hermano, estoy seguro de que te va a entender.

Como siempre, me convenzo a mí misma de que hablar con él es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Siempre pone cordura en mi cabeza, me aconseja cuando me siento perdida, como ahora.

No tendría cómo compensar todo lo que él hace por mí, pero entonces percibo la tristeza en sus ojos, algo inusual, porque Al suele tener una sonrisa, y más aun cuando se trata de alegrarme. Y es cuando pienso que ha llegado el momento de retribuirle un poco de lo que él me ha dado.

Lentamente acerco mi mano a su mejilla y le hago levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, Al?

_Alphonse POV_

Quisiera poder decirle a Winry que comparto con ella el sentirse miserable, pero mis razones son muy diferentes.

Mientras me contaba sus penas tuve que luchar contra mi deseo de pedirle que mandara todo al diablo y que se quedara a mi lado. Yo no desperdiciaría mi oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Era lo que más quería en el mundo.

Pero ella es mi cuñada, es la esposa de mi querido hermano, y él no merecía que lo traicionara. Me sentía dividido en dos, pero tenía que comprender y aceptar que yo nunca tuve ni tendría la oportunidad. Tenía que olvidarme del asunto, y Winry no me hacía muy fácil el proceso cuando me tocaba de esa manera. Ella no lo sabía, pero el contacto de nuestras pieles era suficiente para encenderme las entrañas. Aquello solo hacía que la deseara más.

En un momento de desconcierto, mi mente se pone a la defensiva y trato de evitarla de todas las maneras que me son posibles, y llego a cometer la estupidez de herir sus sentimientos y me siento como una escoria.

Busco cualquier cosa que pueda remediarlo, y afortunadamente funciona, pero debo seguir procurando alejarla de mí, por eso le pido que busque ser feliz con mi hermano. Creo que ambos lo merecen, no importa si yo me pudro en este infierno al que le llaman vida. Eso me sucede por aspirar a una mujer ajena.

He decidido que, si la relación de Ed y Winry se arregla, me marcharé lejos, porque comienzo a pensar que no soportaré mucho, y voy a contarle a ella sobre mis sentimientos. Poco a poco estoy perdiendo mi autocontrol.

De pronto, siento su mano suave sobre mi mejilla y mi corazón empieza a latir frenéticamente. Su rostro está muy cerca del mío, y entonces ya no puedo resistirlo más, por lo que acerco mis desesperados labios a los suyos.

***********

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Alphonse POV_

Todo había sucedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Solo basto sentir su mano apoyada sobre mi mejilla para perder el control de mí mismo y obedecer al impulso de besarla.

Comencé lento, sopesando la realidad de sentir sus labios en los míos. Casi sentía que si no tenía cuidado, aquella fantasía se perdería.

Prácticamente solo mis labios se movían, pues los de ella estaban tensos, y el escucharla proferir un gemido fue lo que me devolvió la cordura y me hizo abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo pude percibir su desconcierto, y su reacción instantánea fue levantarse de su asiento y retroceder. Ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con una mano cubriéndose los labios.

¡Mierda! Lo había echado todo a perder.

Quise decir algo, tratar de dar una justificación a lo que había hecho, pero todas las palabras se atoraban en mi boca. Ella miró confundida a nuestro alrededor, y al darse cuenta de que nadie más parecía haber presenciado la escena dio media vuelta y se marchó.

No intente seguirla, pues de nada hubiese servido. Me dejé caer en mi silla, fastidiado. Y entonces comencé a reparar en las posibles consecuencias de mis actos, dejando que la desesperación se adueñara de mi mente.

_Winry POV_

¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir? No podía creer que Alphonse hubiese hecho eso. Me había besado, y yo no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Estaba confundida. No era capaz de definir lo que sentí o pensé en ese mismo instante, o tal vez me negaba a darme cuenta.

Para mi sorpresa, el sabor de los labios de Al aun estaba en mi boca, y me sentí terriblemente mareada.

¡No! Eso no debía haber sucedido. Alphonse es mi cuñado, y mi mejor amigo. Él solo me quiere como a una hermana, siempre ha sido así. No logro entender que fue lo que lo obligó a actuar de esa manera. De seguro todo tiene una justificación.

Debo volver a su encuentro. Al no se negaría a darme una explicación. Pero mientras más pienso menos me convenzo. La confusión y el miedo del momento comienzan a ceder, y yo no dejo de pensar en el beso de Alphonse…solo que ahora la idea de que eso hubiese sucedido hace que mi corazón lata con violencia.

De repente todo se vuelve una experiencia excitante.

¿Pero qué diablos digo? Soy una mujer casada, tengo un marido a quien respetar y no puedo permitirme pensar en otro hombre, que además es mi cuñado.

Sí, indudablemente volvería a la cafetería, pero solo para dejar en claro la situación y pedirle explicaciones a Al.

Por desgracia, al llegar al lugar él ya se ha ido. Podría buscarlo en su consultorio, pero no es el lugar adecuado para tratar un asunto de aquellos.

Decidí esperar a la mañana siguiente, cuando las aguas se calmaran un poco.

Eso me daría tiempo para tranquilizarme a mí también, porque, involuntariamente, aun seguía sintiendo los labios de Alphonse en los míos.

_Alphonse POV_

No pude resistir pasar un segundo más en aquel sitio, por lo que volví a mi consultorio. No se trataba de cobardía, sino que necesitaba pensar las cosas con calma y ese lugar no me lo permitiría.

Por suerte no había pacientes en ese momento, lo cual me dio la libertad de sacar a flote mi frustración.

Azoté la puerta con toda mi fuerza, causando que mis reconocimientos médicos colgados en la pared se tambalearan. Luego me senté con pesadez sobre mi asiento y recliné mi cuerpo hacia atrás con un suspiro. Me sentía terriblemente mal.

A los pocos minutos escuché que llamaban a la puerta, la cual se abrió aun antes de que yo hubiese dado mi consentimiento. Ver entrar a Clara, mi asistente, solo hizo que mi humor empeorara. En ese momento ni siquiera el hablar con ella me ayudaría.

-Esto de cancelar tus consultas se ha vuelto muy cotidiano, ¿no crees?- dijo ella con un disimulado reproche.

-Ahora no, Clara.

-Has estado con ella, ¿cierto?

Asentí levemente. Ella sabía mi secreto hasta cierta parte, lo único que desconocía era la identidad de aquella otra mujer. Si dependía de mí, eso se iría a la tumba junto conmigo.

Me froté los ojos con una de mis manos, como si la luz me lastimara, y antes de poder darme cuenta Clara ya estaba detrás de mí, acariciando mi cabello.

-No entiendo porque te resulta tan difícil estar con ella.

-Ella nunca estará a mi alcance.

-¿A qué te refieres?

No quise seguir con aquel interrogatorio, y no solo por temor a levantar sospechas, sino porque también sabía lo doloroso que era el tema para Clara.

-Olvidemos esto, ¿quieres? Además, dudo mucho que quiera volver a saber de mí.

Ella bajó sus manos hacia mis hombros, y luego acarició mi pecho por encima de la camisa. Suspiré relajado ante ese tacto.

Cuando Clara percibió mi cambio de ánimo se colocó frente a mí.

-Puede que ella no esté a tu alcance, pero puedo asegurarte que otras mujeres matarían por estar en su lugar.

Enseguida se inclinó para unir sus labios a los míos. Ciertamente no estaba de humor para planear aquello, pero ella había encendido mis sentidos al tocarme de esa manera.

Correspondí al beso de inmediato, luego me levanté de mi asiento, provocando que nuestras caderas se rozaran. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura para atraerla más a mí.

Pronto me perdí en esa maraña de sensaciones. Aquel cuerpo femenino me hacía actuar con desesperación. Ansiaba poseerla.

No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así entre Clara y yo, y de hecho tampoco era la única mujer con la que había tenido esa clase de encuentros.

Winry era la única mujer a la que amaba, sí, pero estaba claro que yo no podía esperar pasión de su parte, y yo no estaba hecho de piedra. Así que cuando se daba la oportunidad, o mi cuerpo me lo pedía, buscaba a una de las tantas chicas que podían ofrecerme esos placeres sin esperar algo más a cambio.

A algunas de ellas las había visto solo una vez y no se volvían a cruzar en mi camino, lo cual tampoco me importaba. Pero con Clara era diferente. Ella era mi asistente, y aunque nuestro vínculo era en un principio laboral, pronto se convirtió en una amistad intima. Hasta que un día el deseo se apoderó de nosotros. Fue confuso. En un momento estábamos conversando de banalidades, y al otro ya estábamos besándonos con desesperación.

Fue terrible cuando descubrí la realidad luego de eso, pues lo único que yo buscaba de una relación ocasional era la satisfacción de una necesidad básica. Juro que hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que ella se enamorara de mí, más ya era irremediable.

Entonces intenté alejarme y hacer desaparecer de ella ese sentimiento, pues sabía que nunca iba a poder corresponderle. Puedo sonar como un verdadero bastardo, pero la verdad es que el sexo con ella no marcaba ninguna diferencia. Solo me era prioritario alcanzar mi propio placer.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos ella nunca se alejo de mi lado, y aceptó solo lo que podía ofrecerle: pasión. Aunque sé que en el fondo ella desea que la ame pero no me lo dice por miedo a que la rechace.

Y así, mientras su cuerpo se estremece bajo el mío, maldigo lo complicado que puede ser el amor, porque Clara es una buena mujer y yo no soy capaz de sentir por ella ni una pizca de lo que siento por Winry. Poder enamorarme de mi asistente sería la solución a todos mis problemas, más no se puede obligar al corazón.

Clara susurra mi nombre una y otra vez, sintiendo que está a punto de alcanzar el clímax, y al verla a los ojos noto aquella mirada de amor y devoción hacia mí, lo que me hace desviar la vista a otro punto. Al notarlo, ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerca para besarme, lo cual me hace sentir aun más miserable.

Cuando todo termina arreglo mi ropa tan rápido como puedo, dispuesto a salir. Clara me mira confundida por mi injustificado rechazo.

-Cancela todas las consultas de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?- le digo poco antes de cerrar la puertas tras de mí.

Necesitaba estar solo y pensar, o mejor dicho, auto-torturarme con mis pensamientos. Y no puedo dejar de decirme a mí mismo que estoy maldito, porque, simplemente, las mujeres son un asunto que me complica la existencia.

***********

Agradezco a todos los que leen este fic, y a: wined-16, soranji96 y Lily Souma por sus reviews.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Winry POV_

Pasé varias horas vagando por las calles de Central, intentando distraerme mirando todo a mí alrededor. No quería volver a casa, me deprimía la sola idea de permanecer ahí.

No supe cuanto tiempo fue, pero cuando noté que comenzaba a oscurecer decidí volver a mi hogar. Cuando llegué, me sorprendió de sobremanera encontrar las luces encendidas y a mi marido en casa.

Una vez que crucé la puerta, Ed me recibió sonriente.

-Te esperaba.- me dijo mientras se acercaba y depositaba un fugaz beso en mis labios.

-Salí a dar un paseo.- le respondí sin emoción alguna.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Supongo.

-Bien, ahora tú y yo saldremos a cenar. He hecho una reservación en tu restaurant favorito.

Sonreí cansada. Realmente no estaba de humor, pero no me sentía capaz de negarme.

-Entonces espérame aquí, iré a vestirme.

-Opino que así estás perfecta.- dijo Edward acariciando mi cintura por encima de mi ropa.

-He estado caminando por horas, y quisiera tomar un baño.

-Insisto en que no es necesario.

-¡Por favor, Edward!- repliqué liberándome de sus brazos.

Noté que él me miraba confundido mientras yo subía las escaleras, y no era para menos, pues no estaba acostumbrado a verme de mal humor.

Minutos después entré a la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente que acariciaba mi cuerpo. Aquella sensación era idónea para los momentos en los que deseaba pensar, y lo que ahora pasaba por mi cabeza era mi relación con Edward.

Podía asegurar sin temor alguno que nos habíamos casado enamorados. Éramos jóvenes, pero sabíamos muy bien lo que sentíamos.

Para ese entonces Ed era un novato en el ejército, pero su futuro era prometedor, y yo apoyaba sus sueños, al grado de llegar a perder mis propias ambiciones.

Cuando Edward comenzó a obtener reconocimiento, las apariencias constituyeron en él una nueva prioridad y tener una esposa que se dedicara a la mecánica no parecía algo muy bien visto, por lo que tuve que olvidarme de mi taller y mi oficio y convertirme en la elegante y sofisticada esposa del coronel.

Más no fue lo anterior lo que hizo que poco a poco fuera muriendo nuestro amor, sino el hecho de que Edward ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, y nuestros intereses mutuos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Cuando nos casamos, ambos queríamos una bonita casa que pudiésemos llenar de niños y donde pudiéramos vivir felices. Las típicas tonterías de juventud, pero algo que de verdad yo deseaba. Él, por su parte, ya había perdido todo interés en la descendencia y yo ya no lo comprendía.

Me atemorizaba admitirlo en voz alta, pero la verdad era que ya no amaba a Edward. Lo único que me ataba a él era la costumbre y mi miedo a la soledad, más, a la vez quería terminar con esa vida que no tenía sentido.

Quería recuperar mis sueños perdidos, quería vivir mi vida sin depender de alguien más, quería volver a ser yo misma, pero, ¿Cómo?

Y sin darme cuenta me había puesto a llorar. Todo tiene que acabar pronto, si no, dudo ser capaz de soportarlo.

Ceso mi llanto, y me armo de valor para tomar mi papel de la buena esposa. Pronto…pronto terminará.

_Edward POV_

De verdad me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, pero mis obligaciones no me lo permiten. Sus repentinos cambios de humor me preocupan, pues ella no se había comportado así antes. En cuanto me sea posible pediré unas vacaciones y le compensaré toda su soledad.

La gente comienza a decirme que me obsesiona el trabajo, pero en realidad solo estoy cuidando de mi éxito, pues debo preservar esta buena vida que mi amada Winry disfruta, aunque eso ya no parece ser suficiente.

Interrumpo mis pensamientos, pues ella ya ha bajado la escalera, lista para nuestra velada.

Se ha puesto ese vestido negro que tanto me gusta, y no puedo dejar de sentir que la amo cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

Rápidamente me aproximo a ella y le ofrezco mi brazo.

-Eres tan hermosa.- le digo casi con devoción, y ella apenas logra sonreír.

La noto distante, pero quizás eso se arregle en unos minutos.

Subimos a mi auto y apenas cruzamos palabra camino al restaurant. Al llegar, nos guiaron a nuestra mesa, la mejor, y nos sentamos frente a frente.

-La vista es bella, ¿no?- le pregunté al percatarme que ella observaba el horizonte iluminado.

-Lo es.- respondió sin más.

Cuando comenzamos a cenar, Winry me cuestionó sobre asuntos de trabajo, lo que me pareció incómodo, pues no estábamos cenando en casa como un día cualquiera, por lo que me decidí a desviar el tema.

-¿Recuerdas aquella cita en la que te pedí que fueras mi esposa?- le pregunté sin poder evitar sonreír levemente, y ella abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa.

-Fue un verdadero desastre, ¿cierto?- hablé nuevamente, y me desconcertó ver las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Fue…aquí mismo, en este restaurant.- dijo ella, esforzándose por no sollozar.

-Jamás me percaté de que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta tenía ese agujero en el bolso. Estaba tan angustiado cuando me di cuenta de que el anillo que iba a darte había desaparecido.

Una risa interrumpió su llanto y yo la imité.

-Pasaste horas buscándolo. Recuerdo que te ofreciste a limpiar el lugar tú mismo solo para encontrarlo.- agregó Winry con una sonrisa genuina.

-Y no hay un solo día en que no agradezca el que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo.

Al decirle esas palabras, su semblante cambia, y desvía la mirada, como si se sintiera culpable por algo. Decido ignorarlo, pues estábamos pasando un rato muy agradable y no quería que terminara.

Busqué entre mis memorias algunas anécdotas dignas de recordarse, y el tiempo voló entre risas y nostalgia.

Nos interrumpimos cuando nos informaron que ya casi era hora de cerrar el restaurant. La tomé de la mano y ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos.

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue más agradable, no hablamos mucho, pero se podía percibir cierta complicidad en nuestro silencio.

Entramos a nuestro hogar, y sin más preámbulos nos dirigimos a la habitación. No pude evitar clavar la mirada en ella cuando empezó a quitarse el vestido. La tela resbalando por sus finas curvas de una forma muy sensual, fue suficiente para sentirme acalorado.

Abracé a Winry por detrás, aferrándome a su suave cuerpo, y besé su cuello.

-E…Edward, cariño…no es… sábado todavía.- me dijo entre suspiros. Ignoré la observación.

Debido a mi apretada agenda de trabajo no podíamos compartir demasiada intimidad, por lo cual, los sábados estaban destinados a preservar nuestra vida sexual, pues temía que eso pudiera afectar mi matrimonio. Y parecía funcionar, pues la abstinencia de los días anteriores hacía que la lujuria aflorara en ese encuentro semanal.

Pero hoy no podía contenerme, estaba demasiado excitado como para dejar escapar la ocasión.

Lentamente, comencé a deslizar los tirantes de su vestido por sus hombros, deleitándome al sentir la suavidad de su piel. Recorrí con mis labios el trayecto de su cuello a su espalda, retirando la tela en el proceso. Winry respiraba agitada, sujetándose con fuerza a mis antebrazos mientras yo la acariciaba, eso me hacía comprender que ya no habría más objeciones.

Finalmente, el vestido termina en el suelo, lo cual aprovecho. Acaricio los firmes pechos de mi esposa y ella se arquea, provocando fricción entre mi miembro y su trasero. Emito un ronco gemido en el oído de ella. Ambos estamos enloquecidos de pasión.

Sin poder esperar más la deposito de espaldas en la cama y abro sus piernas con cierta brusquedad. Un extraño brillo inunda los ojos de Winry. Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante varios segundos, en los cuales permanezco inmóvil.

De pronto, ella se incorpora sobre sus codos y se acerca a besarme. Luego me susurra unas palabras…y la magia del momento se rompe.

***********

Agradezco mucho a quienes siguen la historia, y a: wined-16, soranji96 y a g-a-b-y por sus reviews.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Winry POV_

Deseaba mantener la normalidad en aquella sorpresiva cena que Edward había organizado para ambos. Ya no era capaz de encontrar algo especial en esas ocasiones que nosotros llamábamos aniversario.

Aun así, me puse mi mejor vestido, el mismo que alguna vez Edward había dicho que era su favorito, y me esmeré en mi arreglo. Cuando bajé a su encuentro, sus ojos me examinaron de pies a cabeza, su mirada era deslumbrante, pero ninguno de sus elogios me hizo sentir complacida.

Llegamos al restaurant y él se encargó de ordenar la cena, lo mismo de siempre, y supe de nuevo que mi marido era un opresor que definía el rumbo de mis decisiones. Odiaba eso… y lo odiaba a él en ese momento.

El silencio entre los dos era incómodo y no sentí ánimos de buscar un tema de conversación, así que decidí preguntarle cómo iba todo en el trabajo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esas aburridas charlas, que fácilmente podría ensimismarme y Ed no se daría cuenta, pues estaría muy ocupado contándome lo mucho que sus superiores lo elogiaban, y cómo muchos otros tenían que tragarse su rabia ante aquello. Aunque también debía admitir que de verdad Edward era muy talentoso.

Pero nada resulto así. Él solo respondió que todo iba bien, y enseguida quiso cambiar el tema. Lo siguiente fue lo que me desconcertó, pues mi marido comenzó a rememorar el día en que me había propuesto matrimonio, un recuerdo que permanecía aletargado en mi memoria.

No pude evitar echarme a llorar. Fue como si Edward hubiese vuelto de entre los muertos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a ser el buen hombre con quien me había casado ocho años antes. El hombre del que me había enamorado.

Conversamos animadamente durante horas, y no sentimos pasar el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando sentí que podía haber una esperanza para nuestro matrimonio, pues él no parecía haber olvidado del todo los sueños que juntos teníamos.

Finalmente llegamos a casa. De verdad había sido una velada maravillosa, y esperaba que supusiera un cambio para ambos.

Para mi sorpresa no todo había terminado aun, pues Edward me inmovilizó con un apasionado abrazo, haciéndome sentir su excitación.

Estaba sorprendida, normalmente no teníamos sexo si él debía trabajar al día siguiente, pero mi objeción no pareció importarle.

Lo notaba diferente esta vez, ya que sus caricias eran extremadamente dulces y apasionadas.

No pude evitar pensar que esa noche si iba a hacerme el amor, y no me haría sentir como una sucia ramera con la que se acostaba por mero sexo, como en otras ocasiones. Yo nunca se lo había dicho, pero la realidad era que así me sentía cuando teníamos que programar nuestros encuentros.

Si, las cosas podían cambiar, eso era lo que me repetía a mi misma mientras me dejaba llevar por la pasión.

Edward y yo habíamos perdido nuestros vínculos en el trayecto, pero nada podía impedir que creáramos nuevos lazos. Lo sucedido durante la cena me lo había aclarado, y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo.

La desbordada pasión de mi marido me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, y de pronto me vi recostada en la cama, jadeante, en tanto él abría mis piernas.

Sentí mi propia mirada iluminada, nuestros ojos se encontraron durante interminables segundos.

Me invadió una repentina seguridad, y ahora que Edward permanecía inmóvil, decidí actuar y le propuse la mejor manera de mejorar nuestro matrimonio.

_Edward POV_

Me alejé de súbito, molesto y frustrado. La propuesta de Winry había mandado todo a la mierda. El calor de mi cuerpo me había abandonado y la pasión se desprendió.

Ella parecía aturdida ante mi reacción, más eso no hizo que se apaciguara mi enojo.

A pesar de eso, ella volvió a hablar.

-Quiero tener un bebé, Edward.- repitió con bastante determinación.

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese asunto hace años.- respondí luchando por mantener la calma.

-Es verdad, pero no veo porque las cosas no puedan cambiar ahora. Me parece un buen momento para comenzar a tener hijos.

-Este tema está fuera de discusión.- concluí tajante.

No sentía aversión por los niños, pues en un principio Winry y yo habíamos planeado tener algunos, pero mi primera prioridad fue construir nuestro patrimonio. La estabilidad económica que teníamos era producto de ocho años de esfuerzo.

El problema se remontaba a mi pasado, y es que, ni mi hermano ni yo tenemos un buen recuerdo de nuestro padre. Lo poco que permanece en mi mente eran sus constantes ausencias, y mi madre llorando por ello. Finalmente un día, cuando yo tenía casi seis años, el muy bastardo cruzó la puerta para no regresar jamás. Mi odio hacia él era por no haber estado a nuestro lado cuando le necesitamos.

Yo pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, y no deseaba dejar ese recuerdo en algún hijo mío, pues me arriesgaba a repetir mi propia historia. Winry y yo podríamos ser padres cuando mis obligaciones en el ejército me lo permitieran, y eso podría ser dentro de cinco años, tal vez. Ese era el acuerdo que habíamos hecho, y ahora ella insistía en quebrantarlo.

Al escuchar mi respuesta final, Winry se puso de pie sin decir nada, se puso un ligero camisón para dormir y se dirigió a la salida de la recamara.

-En ese caso, dame el divorcio.- dijo antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

No fui capaz de reaccionar por algunos segundos.

-¡Winry, aguarda! ¿A dónde vas?- grité mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-No pienso seguir durmiendo en la misma cama contigo. Dormiré en mi taller.

Me apresuré a seguirla al sótano, que era el lugar donde se había acondicionado su viejo taller, pero ella cerró la puerta antes de que yo se lo pudiera impedir.

Estaba preocupado. Podía asegurar que esa había sido la peor discusión que habíamos tenido, y no tenía idea de que hacer.

-¡Cariño, por favor, abre la puerta! Debemos llegar a un acuerdo.- le rogué arrepentido. Winry no respondió.

Recargué la espalda sobre la puerta y me deslicé lentamente al suelo. Me había comportado como un estúpido.

Lo peor fue cuando, en medio del silencio, escuché el dolido llanto de Winry.

***********

De nuevo gracias a quienes siguen el fic, y a: wined-16, Lily Souma, soranji96 y g-a-b-y por sus reviews.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Winry POV_

Al fin había entendido que mi matrimonio estaba destinado al fracaso. No importaba nada de lo que yo hiciera, y ciertamente ya no sabía que más hacer. No estaba dispuesta a soportar más esa vida.

En medio de mi rabia y mi dolor, comencé a preguntarme lo que hubiese sido de mí si estuviese casada con otro hombre. Recordé a algunos cuantos de los pretendientes que había tenido en mi pueblo natal, pero aun en mis fantasías llegaba a la conclusión de que mis matrimonios ficticios hubiesen sido una desilusión. No parecía existir un hombre de verdad adecuado para mí.

Entonces Alphonse vino a mi mente. Él me parecía un hombre admirable, y su lista de virtudes es extensa.

Sabe escuchar a los demás, es amable, cariñoso, sincero, siempre ofrece su apoyo a quien lo necesita, es culto e inteligente, y sus charlas suelen ser muy amenas, pero sobre todo es muy apuesto. Y con todo lo anterior, me parecía de verdad extraño que aun no hubiese encontrado una mujer con quien casarse.

Seguí divagando en mis recuerdos y pensamientos durante largo rato, y sin saber cómo, empecé a rememorar mi infancia, cuando Edward y Alphonse eran mis inseparables amigos.

En una ocasión, fui a su casa después de terminar mis tareas y la madre de ambos me dijo que no estaban en casa, así que fui a buscarlos. Al poco tiempo encontré a Ed enfurruñado encima de la rama de un árbol con un ojo morado.

Él me platicó que había peleado con su hermanito.

-Le dije a ese tonto que me casaría contigo cuando fuéramos mayores, pero él me dijo que también quiere casarse contigo y eso no se puede.- recuerdo que me dijo Edward.

Me sentí triste al saber que habían peleado, pero también me sorprendió aquella revelación, pues nunca esperé que Al estuviera enamorado de mí.

Dejé a Ed en el árbol y me dirigí a buscar a Alphonse, a quien encontré en la orilla del río, sentado. Yo tomé asiento a su lado.

-Supe que peleaste con tu hermano.- le dije. Él asintió débilmente.

-Pero no sé si es verdad lo que me dijo.- continué -Dijo que pelearon por mí, porque los dos quieren casarse conmigo.

El rostro de Al enrojeció de inmediato.

-N…no, eso no es cierto.- respondió nervioso, para luego levantarse y alejarse corriendo.

Sentí tanta ternura aquella vez, por el tímido Alphonse y su amor secreto.

Ambos hermanos me habían amado desde aquel entonces, pero solo el amor de uno había prevalecido al tiempo, aunque…quizás estaba equivocada.

En ese instante me doy cuenta de que, inconscientemente, estoy tocando mis labios, los mismos que Alphonse había besado la mañana anterior.

_Edward POV_

Estaba amaneciendo cuando abrí los ojos. Poco a poco comencé a mover mi cuerpo, y de repente me sentí víctima de un agudo dolor en el cuello. Esperé toda la noche recostado en la puerta del sótano, pero Winry jamás salió.

Me levanté del suelo con algo de torpeza, pues mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y adolorido por esa mala noche. Iba a intentar llamar a la puerta otra vez, pero me contuve. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir. Deseaba disculparme, más a la vez sabía que nuestra charla también conllevaría a una decisión y era eso para lo que no me sentía preparado.

Necesitaba un consejo, pero no sabía a quién acudir. Los únicos a los que podía considerar verdaderos amigos eran Roy y Maes, aunque había el inconveniente de que posiblemente no me comprendieran, pues sus vidas podían considerarse demasiado perfectas, y eso me enfermaba.

La respuesta llegó a mí de súbito. Estaba seguro de que Alphonse no estaría demasiado ocupado para ayudarme, así que me vestí de inmediato y fui a su encuentro.

Alphonse POV

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, así que dejé de perder el tiempo y fui a mi consultorio. Tal vez el trabajo podría distraerme un poco.

Comencé a revisar y organizar algunos expedientes, aunque ese trabajo le correspondía a Clara había decidido hacerlo para mantenerme ocupado.

Desde mi despacho, escuché el sonido de la campanilla cuando la puerta se abrió. Era poco común recibir pacientes tan temprano, así que salí a la recepción para ver a mi visitante.

Quedé bastante sorprendido cuando vi que era mi hermano quien había llegado.

-Es un honor tenerlo de visita, coronel.- le dije cuando me recuperé de mi asombro, pero enseguida la expresión de su rostro me indicó que no era momento para bromas.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me preguntó en voz baja, y yo me apresuré a indicarle con un gesto que entrara a mi despacho.

Avancé detrás de él y cerré la puerta. Su semblante me preocupaba, pues no era frecuente verlo así. Intentaba darle sentido a su repentina visita, pero no lo encontraba. Entonces recordé lo sucedido con Winry el día anterior y no pude evitar sentirme preocupado. Quizás ella se lo había contado y ahora mi hermano iba a exigirme una explicación.

A pesar de eso decidí guardar la calma y mostrarme sereno. No debía adelantarme a los hechos.

Tomé asiento frente a Edward, quien ya se había desplomado sobre un mullido sillón viejo.

-¡Por Dios, Alphonse! Este lugar es un asco.- dijo examinando fugazmente a su alrededor.

-Es todo lo que puedo costearme.- le respondí tratando de restarle importancia.

-Si fueses más racional ya hubieses hecho una prueba para el ejército. Tienes talento y puedo asegurarte que te iría mejor que aquí.

Me sentí furioso e indignado. Ahora recordaba porque no añoraba las visitas de Ed a mi consultorio. No olvido la decepción que se llevo cuando le comuniqué lo que deseaba hacer. Intentó hacerme cambiar de opinión en muchas ocasiones, y al no conseguir nada comenzó a cuestionar mi capacidad y mi inteligencia. Prácticamente, lo que yo hacía le avergonzaba.

-Aprecio tu preocupación, hermano, pero estoy muy bien así.- le dije en el tono más cortés que me fue posible. -Además, no todos los alquimistas nacimos para ser tan talentosos como tú.

Él pareció captar el mensaje, así que sonrió con desgano en señal de redención.

-De acuerdo, Al. Solo te sugeriría que le pusieras más orden a tu vida. Espero que encuentres una chica pronto y te guié por buen rumbo.

Sonreí con suspicacia, y es que, por el tono usado, Edward parecía indicarme que comenzaba a dudar de mis preferencias sexuales. No pude evitar reírme.

-Lo que digas, hermano.- concluí.

Lo que continuo fue un largo y pesado silencio. Ed estaba ensimismado, y yo no deseaba interrumpirlo. Luego de unos minutos levantó la mirada del suelo, como si hubiese sentido que yo lo observaba fijamente.

-He tenido una discusión horrible con Winry anoche.- confesó mientras soltaba un suspiro. Al oírla mencionar mi corazón latió con más fuerza.

-¿Quieres contarme?- le pregunté preocupado.

-Fui un completo imbécil. Ella me dijo que quiere tener un bebé.

Entendí de inmediato de que iba el asunto, pues Winry ya me había platicado en otras ocasiones lo insatisfecha que se sentía al no poder ser madre por la decisión de mi hermano, algo a lo que no le encontraba mucho sentido.

No pude evitar pensar con amargura que mi hermano se estaba descuidando en ese aspecto, pues si Winry fuera mi mujer, seguramente ya habríamos engendrado una media docena de hijos.

Caí en la cuenta de que otra vez estaba fantaseando con algo que me dañaba bastante, así que me obligué a parar.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- pregunté.

-No quiero que ella tenga que lidiar con eso sola.

-Puedes pagar a alguien para que le atienda en lo que necesite, no veo ningún inconveniente.

-No me refiero a eso, Al. Una mujer embarazada requiere más del cuidado y atención del marido, y ni que decir del pequeño que está por llegar. Yo no podría ser un padre y esposo de tiempo completo, y lo sabes.

No contesté. Sus argumentos no me convencían pero no quería reprocharle nada. Nadie le obligaba a creerse esa farsa.

-¿Has pensado en tener hijos, Alphonse?- me cuestiona de repente, sorprendiéndome.

-Realmente… no lo he pensado.- _Al menos no con otra mujer que no sea tu esposa_, pensé. Había duda en sus ojos, y creo que mi respuesta le agregó validez a su sospecha sobre mi posible homosexualidad.

-No eres el único que no está en disposición para algo.- agregué en mi defensa. -Y yo no puedo permitirme alguna relación por ahora.

-¿Dejarás pasar tu vida por cuidar de una pocilga como esta?- preguntó con ironía.

Mis ojos le lanzaron una dura mirada de advertencia.

-Encuentro una gran satisfacción en mi trabajo, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, y te agradecería mucho que dejaras de entrometerte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, perdón. Olvida el asunto, ¿quieres?

Volvió a haber silencio en la habitación, hasta que Edward habló de nuevo.

-Al, tengo miedo.- susurró. Su tono de voz mostraba su vergüenza ante la afirmación de ese hecho. -Mi trabajo es una de las cosas que más disfruto de mi vida y realmente no me siento capaz de dejarlo ahora. No quisiera tener un hijo con Winry y que sufriera por mis constantes ausencias. Me odiaría.

Suspiré cansado. Me parecía entender el sufrimiento de mi hermano, más no era algo que compartiéramos. Mi padre era una figura borrosa entre mis recuerdos. No recuerdo absolutamente nada de él. Solo sabía de su existencia por algunas fotografías, y me parecía absurdo odiar a un retrato. Así que para mí, mi padre era alguien que merecía solo mi indiferencia.

A pesar de ser solo un poco mayor que yo, Edward podía recordarlo a la perfección, teniéndolo como el centro de todo su odio y su resentimiento. Él lo acusaba de todo lo malo que nos había pasado en la vida, y siendo franco, a mi no me interesaba.

-Tú no eres papá, Edward. Tienes que vivir con la convicción de que tus actos van a ser diferentes.

Me invadió una mezcla de tristeza y rabia. Ed tenía todo lo necesario para ser feliz y estaba más ocupado en amargarse la existencia. Yo deseaba por lo menos una vez poder estar en su maldito lugar, amando a la única mujer que me ha importado en la vida.

Quería acabar ya con esa charla, y para mi fortuna, Clara llegó al consultorio. No hizo falta explicárselo a Edward, pues se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.

-Lamento si te he quitado mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes. Vuelve si lo necesitas.- le dije dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras salía por la puerta. Mi estado de ánimo estaba decaído por aquella charla, y no deseaba pensar más en ello.

Suspiré frustrado y me dirigí a la recepción. Tal vez Clara podría ayudarme a mitigar un poco mi dolor.

***********

Hasta aquí este capítulo.

Agradezco de nuevo a quienes leen, y a: soranji96, Lily Souma, g-a-b-y y wined-16 por sus reviews.

Este fue el último capítulo que tenía listo, así que ténganme paciencia hasta mi próxima actualización.

¡Hasta luego!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Edward POV_

No me sentí mejor aun después de visitar a Alphonse. Estaba terriblemente frustrado, pero sobre todo, tenía mucho miedo solo de pensar que podría perder a Winry. Necesitaba tomar una decisión pronto.

Me dirigí casi de manera automática hacia el cuartel, estaba tan ensimismado que no me daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Divisé la puerta de mi despacho y apresuré el paso para resguardarme en el cuanto antes, pero una mano sobre mi hombro me hizo detenerme.

-¡Por Dios, Edward! Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte.- dijo Roy mientras me giraba para mirarlo. Maes estaba a solo unos pasos atrás.

-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?- me cuestionó Hughes haciéndome una seña con su reloj.

Definitivamente no era nada usual que llegase tarde al trabajo, y de algún modo ellos deseaban hacerme ver que estaban preocupados por mi retraso.

-Lo lamento. Estaba algo cansado.- me excusé. No quería hablar con ellos sobre mis problemas maritales.

-De acuerdo, hombre. Después de todo ayer fue tu aniversario.- dijo Roy con una maliciosa sonrisa que me esforcé por devolver.

_Fue el peor aniversario de mi vida_, pensé.

Luego de unos segundos, Mustang recobró su seriedad, recordando el asunto del que quería hablarme.

-Bien, creo que podríamos dejar de lado la charla de machos. El jefe ha convocado a una reunión importante.

Con gusto estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier misión que pudiese mantenerme alejado de mis problemas. Sin duda aun necesitaba más tiempo para pensar.

_Winry POV_

No abandoné el sótano ni siquiera cuando estuve segura de que Edward se había ido. Permanecer ahí me proporcionó un repentino bienestar, recordándome quien era yo y lo que solía hacer.

Revisé mis antiguos trabajos, envuelta en una especie de nostalgia y orgullo. Cuando aún estaba dentro del ramo de los automails mis colegas elogiaban mi desempeño. Sin duda era la profesión para la que había nacido y me daba muchas satisfacciones.

¿Por qué había tenido que dejarlo por complacer a Edward? Él sabía cuánto amaba lo que hacía, y ahora que lo reflexionaba, su petición me parecía de lo más egoísta.

Me horrorizaba darme cuenta de que me había convertido en algo que odiaba: una mujer falsa y sumisa, y todo por conservar el amor de un hombre. Fui estúpida al aceptar todo lo que Edward me imponía, y que de cualquier forma, de nada había servido mi esfuerzo. Nuestro matrimonio se había desmoronado.

No quería pensar más en ello. Mi mente me torturaba con el _"Si hubiera…"_ a pesar de que sabía que ambos teníamos la culpa. Entonces resolví ponerme a trabajar.

No estaba segura de lo que sería de mi vida de ahora en adelante, pero sin duda regresaría al negocio de los automails. Aun con todo el dolor que me traía mi fracaso matrimonial sabía que tenía esperanzas de salir adelante por mí misma.

Trabajé durante varias horas, absorta y fascinada, perdiendo toda noción del tiempo, hasta que mi cuerpo comienza a reclamarme por la falta de alimentos. Eché una fugaz mirada al reloj de pared y me doy cuenta de que esta anocheciendo, por lo que salí de mi taller para comer un poco.

Estaba en la cocina preparando un bocadillo cuando escucho que la puerta se abre. Es Edward, sin duda, pero no me moleste en huir y esconderme. Si el intentaba hablar conmigo estaría obligado a escuchar todos mis reclamos, todo lo que estaba acumulado en mi interior.

Luego de unos momentos lo veo entrar a la cocina, cansado, desabotonando la chaqueta de su uniforme militar. Cuando se percató de mi presencia detuvo su paso, la sorpresa en su mirada era evidente, lo cual me pareció absurdo. Era como si él no esperara encontrarme ahí.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos instantes, y creo que la dureza de mi rostro fue lo que lo obligo a bajar la mirada. Mi vista siguió fija en Ed.

-¿Te… sientes mejor?- me preguntó cuando supo que no sería yo la primera en hablar.

-Sí, de alguna manera.- respondí con seguridad.

-Escucha, sé que tenemos un asunto pendiente, pero tendremos que esperar. Me voy a una misión en unas horas. Nada peligroso, pero no volveré hasta dentro de tres o cuatro semanas.

Asentí sin más, segura de que mi silencio era un verdadero castigo para él, lo cual no me importaba.

-Winry, solo quiero que sepas… que siento mucho lo de anoche. Quiero que lo tengas en cuenta.

Volví a asentir. Edward suspiró cansado al no obtener palabras de mí. Luego, dio media vuelta para ir a nuestra habitación y preparar sus maletas.

-Te prometo que hablaremos cuando regrese. Hasta entonces, te pido que por favor desistas de tu locura del divorcio. Júrame que estarás aquí cuando vuelva.- dijo sin volver la vista.

-No voy a jurarte eso, pero puedes estar seguro de que tendremos esa charla.

Mi respuesta pareció dejarlo satisfecho, así que se alejo para prepararse para el viaje. Casi una hora después, escuché sus pasos cuando bajaba la escalera, listo para marcharse.

-Me voy. Te llamaré en cuanto sepa dónde voy a alojarme. Cuídate… por favor.- me indicó desde el marco de la puerta.

No hubo despedidas, solo un sofocante silencio. Por lo menos hasta que vi salir a Edward. Después, un extraño sentimiento de liberación invadió mi cuerpo.

***********

Un capítulo corto, pero a partir de aquí la trama se hará más intensa.

Les pido una disculpa por la ausencia, pero tuve unos días difíciles, ya que una de mis cachorritas (canina) murió, y para mi desgracia, mi vínculo con mis mascotas es extrañamente fuerte, así que me deprimí un poco.

Estaré actualizando en el trayecto de la semana, así que sean pacientes.

Sin más, agradezco a quienes me siguen apoyando.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Winry POV_

Había tenido una extraña semana después de la partida de Edward. A la mañana siguiente, luego de que él se marchara, hice mis maletas para visitar a mi abuela en Rizenbul.

En un principio me sentí incómoda, ya que posiblemente mi abuela me reprocharía mi ingratitud al verme, y es que hacía ya cuatro años que no le visitaba, pero estaba dispuesta a soportar eso porque no había otro lugar al que pudiera ir, o donde quisiera estar.

Llegué a mi antiguo hogar antes del anochecer. Me detuve algunos segundos frente a la puerta antes de llamar, tomando algo de valor. Pinako Rockbell era una de las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo, y el solo pensar en su desprecio hacia que me sintiera miserable, aunque innegablemente yo era la culpable.

Me sentí intimidada de pronto, así que retrocedí para alejarme de la puerta, decidida a volver a Central. Entonces volví a pensar en mi asquerosa vida, en como mi cobardía había sido la causante de mis constantes fracasos. Siempre estaba huyendo, escondiéndome, y ya estaba cansada.

Regresé hasta la puerta y llamé, dispuesta a escuchar los reproches de mi abuela, asegurándome a mí misma que después de todo me perdonaría.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la anciana pequeña que permanecía al otro lado me miró tranquila con sus ojos cansados, yo me limité a bajar la vista.

-¿Acaso no vas a pasar?- me cuestionó mi abuela, empleando el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando me reprendía siendo una niña.

No pude evitar sonreír. La vieja Pinako no iba a cambiar, y su recibimiento fue casi igual a que si me hubiese abrazado. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Algo más que debía agradecer era el hecho de que no me bombardeo con preguntas acerca de mi repentina llegada. No tenía deseos de hablar, lo cual ella comprendió sin necesidad de decírselo.

Finalmente nos sentamos en el comedor para cenar. Mi abuela seguía sin decir una palabra, pero el asunto comenzaba a volverse incómodo para mí. La mesa siempre había sido un lugar en el que ambas conversábamos, algo a lo que me había acostumbrado con los años y que no podía desechar ahora.

-Lamento… no haberte visitado en todo este tiempo.- le dije con la mirada fija en mi plato, avergonzada.

-No te diré que no fue doloroso, pero supongo que debiste tener algún motivo.- me respondió con su habitual sinceridad, la cual agradecía.

-No fue a causa tuya, de verdad. Han… pasado muchas cosas.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos de eso después, cuando te sientas lista. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

-Sí, ahora lo estoy.

Esa noche transcurrió tranquila, al igual que las siguientes. Hablábamos poco mientras le ayudaba con las labores de la casa y el taller. Me sentí verdaderamente entusiasmada cuando mi abuela me puso al día en cuanto a los avances en automails, era como aquellos días cuando yo tenía diez años y ella comenzaba a enseñarme. Pinako era una veterana formidable en el ramo, una excelente fuente de conocimientos.

Luego, cuando llegaba la hora de cenar las charlas se tornaban serias, centrándose en lo que era mi vida personal. Decidí callar mi situación con Edward, aunque era seguro que mi abuela lo intuía.

Era el sexto día en su casa, mientras tomábamos una taza de té después de la cena.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me hablas sobre Alphonse.- me dijo antes de dar tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-Pues… yo… no hay mucho que pueda contarte sobre él.- me sentí como una tonta porque no pude evitar balbucear. Mi abuela sonrió.

-Creí que eran muy amigos. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre su trabajo en la ciudad?

Sonreí resignada, sabía que seguiría insistiendo hasta salirse con la suya, a pesar de que Alphonse fuese un tema que no quisiera tratar.

-Hace casi un par de años que ya tiene su propio consultorio, ¿sabes? Es muy bueno con la gente, y todos lo aprecian mucho.

Mi abuela sonrió con satisfacción, y era porque desde niños había demostrado una preferencia hacia Alphonse. Siempre decía que era el más noble de los dos hermanos.

-Deberías decirle que me visite. No lo he visto desde el día de tu boda. De verdad me daría mucho gusto.

-Está muy cambiado. En aquel entonces aun parecía un jovencito. Ahora… su mirada transmite mucha seguridad, y parece que… sus ojos te atrapan en un trance. Su cuerpo es hermoso, envidiable. Es muy guapo. Además… sigue siendo una maravillosa persona.

Mi abuela permaneció serena mientras me escuchaba. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, luego ella emitió un suspiro y me miró con curiosidad.

-Me parece que has comenzado a ver a Alphonse de otra manera. ¿Te interesa como hombre?

Me sonrojé de inmediato. Sintiéndome incapaz de responder, negué con la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera. Soy una mujer casada, no debo…-

-Eres una mujer casada que ya no es feliz, ¿acaso creíste que no me daba cuenta?

-Eso no significa que Al me interese.

-¿Y no has llegado a pensar que ya no eres feliz en tu matrimonio porque estas enamorada de alguien más?

-No… yo…- tuve que morderme el labio antes de continuar. Me sentí confundida. -Edward y yo descuidamos la relación, pero estoy segura de que él no me ha sido infiel, y yo tampoco.

El silencio volvió. Estaba contrariada y no sabía que decir. Mi abuela dejo de presionarme.

-Si me disculpas, iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Descansa.

Me refugié en mi vieja habitación, pero no fui capaz de dormir. Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos extraños…y Alphonse estaba en ellos.

No podía estar enamorada de él. ¿Cuándo demonios podría haber ocurrido? Era mi amigo, le quería mucho pero eso era todo. Aun así mi mente seguía mostrándomelo de maneras poco castas.

Y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida. Mis sueños insistían en torturarme. Me veía junto a Al, estábamos besándonos, e inconscientemente recordé el sabor de su boca, lo que provocó que mi temperatura corporal se elevara. Gemí mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y se colocaba sobre mí. Estaba hambrienta de él, rogando para que aliviara mi urgencia.

Me desperté de súbito, jadeante, sudorosa y con las sabanas revueltas a mí alrededor.

Intenté convencerme de que todo era una sugestión provocada por aquella charla con mi abuela, pero lo cierto era que no había dejado de pensar en Alphonse desde el día de mi aniversario, y avergonzada, recordé que esta no era la primera noche en la que soñaba que Alphonse me hacía el amor. Pero ese era un secreto que iba a llevarme a la tumba.

_Alphonse POV_

Durante los últimos días estuve tentado a hundirme en los beneficios del alcohol o alguna droga, pero fui lo suficientemente masoquista para abstenerme a ello. Estaba volviéndome loco, lo único que me estaba ayudando a soportar mi dolor eran las noches que pasaba con Clara, aunque al final surgía un poco de arrepentimiento. Me estaba comportando como un verdadero salvaje con ella, pero nunca se quejo.

Faltaba poco para terminar mi horario de trabajo, y estaba ansioso por invitar a Clara a mi departamento, aunque tal vez no fuese buena idea, ya que le había notado dolorida durante la tarde.

"_Soy un verdadero bastardo sádico"_ me reproché a mí mismo. Últimamente me estaba comportando brutal a la hora del sexo. Necesitaba descargar mi frustración de otro modo pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Hacía una semana que había ido a casa de mi hermano. Deseaba ver a Winry, y de paso disculparme por la estupidez que cometí en la cafetería. Cuando llegué, me sorprendió que me atendiera una empleada domestica.

-El Coronel y su esposa han salido de viaje. No sé cuando regresaran.- me dijo la mujer al reconocerme.

No hice más preguntas. Aquello había sido demasiado sorpresivo. Quizás se reconciliaron, y el viaje era para recuperar tiempo perdido. Si, quizá mi hermano había entendido y había decidido arreglar su matrimonio.

Y era lo peor que podía ocurrir, porque me hizo sentir decepcionado y enojado. Una vez más supe que era un egoísta.

A estas alturas me resultaba insoportable pensar que Edward la tocara, que le hiciera el amor, pero él era su marido, y a pesar de que repetí eso en mi mente un sinnúmero de veces no podía aceptarlo.

Me negaba a la idea de tener que construir algo nuevo sobre mi ya desmoronada existencia, pero tal vez Clara podría ayudarme.

Estaba cansado de tener que acostarme con ella solo para satisfacer mis necesidades, y tampoco era algo que se mereciera. Necesitaba iniciar algo nuevo, y sin duda Clara era mi opción, porque me conocía lo suficiente para no tener que mentirle, y ella me aceptaría con todo.

Probablemente tendría que invitarla a cenar. Me comportaría lo más cariñoso y encantador posible, porque además ella lo merecía, y le pediría matrimonio. Estaba decidido. Me iba a obligar a dejar atrás a Winry y a toda esa mierda que me estaba consumiendo.

Miré el reloj de pared. Faltaban quince minutos para irme, pero dudaba que en ese lapso de tiempo se presentara algún paciente, así que me levanté de mi asiento y tomé mi chaqueta, pensando en el lugar indicado para llevar a Clara.

Me dirigía a la puerta cuando esta se abrió un poco, lo suficiente para ver a mi asistente.

-Alphonse, tienes una visita.-

-¿Quién…?

La voz se me atoró en la garganta. Estaba pasmado.

-Winry.- fue todo lo que pude articular.

***********

Gracias a quienes leen, y a g-a-b-y y wined-16 por sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Winry POV_

Me estremecí involuntariamente cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Alphonse. Sus ojos mostraban una extraña frialdad, solo su rostro permanecía sereno. Me sentí turbada porque aquello no era normal en él.

Cuando Al siguió mirándome de esa forma, comencé a arrepentirme de haberle visitado. Que yo supiese, no había hecho algo por lo que me mereciera ese trato.

Antes de que pudiese girarme para salir del despacho, Alphonse se acercó a la puerta para dirigirse a su asistente.

-Yo me encargo, Clara. Puedes marcharte a casa.- le dijo con tono apacible.

-Pero, Al…-

Él le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria que le obligó a interrumpirse y a bajar la vista. Luego, Clara tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la pequeña clínica sin decir más.

Fue entonces que Alphonse cerró la puerta de su consultorio, después me señaló un asiento mientras él se colocaba frente a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre, Winry?- me preguntó con una amabilidad que contrastaba con su dura expresión, la cual seguía sin entender.

-No es… nada en realidad.- respondí cohibida por su extraña actitud.

De pronto él soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-Solo dime lo que tengas que decir y acaba con esto.- dijo conteniendo la exasperación.

-Necesitaba verte.

Sus músculos se crisparon ante mi respuesta, después sus ojos me miraron con furia.

-¿Quieres darme los detalles de tus maravillosas vacaciones a lado de Edward?- su pregunta contenía más ira que sarcasmo.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que te molesta?- le cuestioné poniéndome a la defensiva.

-¿Desapareces una maldita semana sin dar explicaciones y aun no sabes qué mierda me molesta?

-Hablaremos después, cuando te hayas tranquilizado.- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Ya había colocado la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando me detuvo. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la mía, en tanto la otra descansaba sobre mi hombro.

-No quise hablarte de esa manera, de verdad. Perdóname.- susurró cerca de mi oído, provocando que mi pulso se acelerara.

Asentí lentamente porque me sentía incapaz de decir una palabra sin que la voz me fallara. Me giré para tenerlo de frente, y al hacerlo pude darme cuenta de que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos era escasa, lo que me hizo ponerme nerviosa. Me quedé inmóvil, mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban y nuestras miradas volvían a encontrarse.

Permanecimos así durante algunos instantes, y casi podía jurar que la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos se elevaba a cada segundo. La pasión comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. De pronto, percibí movimiento en el rostro de Al, y era porque sus labios comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a los míos.

_Alphonse POV_

La situación era bastante parecida al inicio de una de mis tantas fantasías junto a ella. Sentía que mi autocontrol comenzaba a flaquear. Y sin darme cuenta empecé a acercarme. Me arriesgaría a tomar sus labios otra vez, y que sucediera lo que tuviese que suceder.

Seguí aproximándome a sus labios, sintiendo que mi respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular y mi sexo comenzaba a reaccionar.

Estaba quizás a un par de centímetros de ella cuando un chispazo de cordura me invadió, haciendo que me alejara rápidamente. No iba a exponerme a su rechazo otra vez. Carraspeé un poco para sacarnos a ambos del trance.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?- le pregunté con tranquilidad, tratando de ocultar la decepción que sentía ante la respuesta que me ofrecía mi mente.

-Disculpa si no te avisé de mi partida. En realidad fue una decisión precipitada. Le hice una visita a la abuela.

-Eso es… estupendo. Espero que la abuela esté bien. Seguramente le encantó tener bastante compañía.

Winry sonrió tristemente y no pude evitar mirarla confundido.

-Edward no me acompañó.

-¿Entonces porque él no…?

-Él fue a una misión. No sé cuándo volverá.

De repente me sentí como un imbécil por haber sacado mis propias conclusiones, y peor aún, por haber tratado a Winry con desprecio.

-Creí… que Edward y tú por fin habían logrado solucionar sus problemas.

-Lamentablemente eso no va a ocurrir, pero si así fuese, ¿te molestaría?

-Por supuesto que no. Edward es mi hermano y tú eres mi amiga. Si ustedes son felices todo está perfecto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Yo no tengo que ver en esa historia.

-Si somos amigos podrías intentar ser sincero conmigo por lo menos esta vez.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- pregunté con algo de molestia. Comenzaba a sentirme sumamente nervioso al intuir lo que ella trataba de insinuar.

-¿Por qué me besaste aquel día, Alphonse?

Mis defensas se redujeron en ese instante. Unos días antes estaba seguro de lo que iba a responderle, pero hoy todo era distinto. Las palabras se quedaron trabadas, haciéndome imposible responder. Además, Winry era lo suficientemente inteligente para conformarse con cualquier mentira improvisada.

Me derrumbe sobre mi asiento y atrapé mi cabeza entre las manos. Sentí la mirada impaciente de ella sobre mí.

-¿Y bien?- exigió

-¿De verdad es necesario que te responda? ¿No tuviste la respuesta aquel día?

-Necesito que seas claro conmigo. Por favor, Alphonse.

Me puse de pie de un salto y comencé a andar por la habitación. Finalmente me detuve frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda a Winry porque temía encararla.

-Te ruego que me perdones por eso. Trata de olvidarlo, ¿quieres?- le dije sin mirarla.

Instantes después, escuché que ella se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento. Esperaba escucharla gritar y verla salir furiosa, más la realidad me dejó paralizado.

Los suaves brazos de Winry me estrecharon por detrás, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Sentir sus cálidas manos acariciar mi pecho me hizo lanzar un gemido bajo.

-Alphonse.- me llamó entre susurros. -No he dejado de pensar en ti desde hace tiempo. Hace algunos años que… ya no te veo como un amigo o hermano, y… fue peor desde el día que me besaste.

Me giré con brusquedad para poder mirarla a los ojos, desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Su rostro y su mirada reflejaban la seguridad que me hacía creer en sus palabras.

Mientras continuaba mirándola, Winry deslizó sus manos por mis hombros, hasta posarlas a ambos lados de mi cara.

-Necesito que me digas que no me besaste por capricho o lujuria. Tú no eres así. Si de verdad sientes algo más por mí, necesito saberlo para mitigar aunque sea un poco mi culpa.

-¡Por Dios, Winry!- susurré poco antes de aferrarme a sus delgados hombros y unir mis labios a los suyos.

*******

¡Gracias por seguir al pendiente del fic! Me disculpo también por tardar un poco con las actualizaciones, pero estuve algo atareada con los exámenes de becas para la universidad.

En fin, gracias a: wined-16 y g-a-b-y por sus reviews, y a quienes se toman la molestia de leer.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Winry POV_

Las risas salían de mis labios de forma natural, espontánea. Hace años que no me sentía de esa manera, estaba radiante y feliz, y todos a mí alrededor lo notaban.

Aun sin entender lo que ocurría, Gracia y Riza se mostraron complacidas por mi nuevo comportamiento, ya que hacía años que no me veían con ese estado de ánimo, y creo que, erróneamente, lo atribuían a que quizás las cosas en mi matrimonio se habían arreglado. Jamás se imaginarían quien era la persona que le había devuelto la luz a mi vida.

Todavía sigo sin comprender como fue que el destino había cruzado nuestros caminos, pero estaba segura de que quería estar a su lado.

Aquella noche en su consultorio él me había confesado sus sentimientos, los cuales llevó como un gran peso durante varios años. Él me amaba, y yo le correspondía sin reservas.

Ahora, después de un par de semanas de este nuevo comienzo, ya no siento ningún tipo de remordimiento por mentirle a Edward, porque él había matado nuestra felicidad y yo tengo derecho a encontrarla de nuevo, aunque sea con otra persona. Aun así, creo que Alphonse si siente culpabilidad porque Ed es su hermano, aunque a pesar de eso está decidido a estar conmigo. Es una situación difícil, pero ambos lo afrontaremos.

Mientras más lo pienso, mayor es mi felicidad, porque sé que por fin estaré con una persona que me ama, y con quien podré realizar todos esos sueños que creía perdidos.

Comenzaba a perderme de nuevo en mis fantasías cuando, de pronto, Riza llamó mi atención.

-Estás muy distraída hoy.- me dice Riza con su habitual tono sereno, pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- respondí devolviéndole el gesto.

-Descuida, me da gusto verte tan… alegre.

Las tres sonreímos con complicidad, y de repente me recrimine por no salir a pasear con ellas más seguido, porque esas dos mujeres me demostraban que eran las mejores amigas que podía tener y estaba segura de que podría contar con ellas en un futuro, porque no me reprocharían por mi decisión.

Seguimos charlando animadamente, aunque en realidad era Gracia quien tenía controlada la conversación, ya que comenzó a mostrarnos las fotografías de su pequeña hija y a contarnos los detalles de cada sesión.

-Maes no pierde oportunidad de fotografiar cualquier cosa en sus días libres. Creo que le divierte más que jugar con Elysia, aunque a ella también le fascina.- dijo Gracia en una risita.

-Espero que no sea contagioso porque me volveré loca si Roy pasa demasiado tiempo con una cámara.- agregó Riza, provocando que Gracia y yo la miráramos extrañadas. Ella soltó un ligero suspiro antes de continuar.

-Roy y yo… lo conseguimos… después de tanto tiempo, Roy y yo… vamos a ser padres.-dijo Riza sin poder contener la emoción en su voz.

El Coronel Mustang y Riza llevaban casados un par de años más que Edward y yo, y la solidez de su matrimonio era incuestionable, ya que era notorio que ambos se amaban mucho, aunque eso no era sinónimo de perfección. Ellos tenían años intentando ser padres y parecía que la idea estaba a punto de ser desechada, pero Riza insistió en darle una oportunidad a los nuevos tratamientos, y para su fortuna, ya habían dado resultados.

-Riza, ¡eso es maravilloso!- exclamó Gracia mientras se levantaba para abrazarla.

-¡Felicitaciones!- agregué mientras me acercaba para unirme al abrazo.

Me sentía bien por Riza, pero por otra parte también sentí una punzada de envidia, porque ser madre también era uno de mis sueños, un sueño que Edward me había negado.

Detuve el rumbo de mis pensamientos, ya que estábamos celebrando la felicidad de mi amiga y yo no deseaba ensombrecerla con mi tristeza. Entonces también recordé que pronto comenzaría una nueva vida con Alphonse, y seguramente con él cumpliría ese anhelo.

Seguimos conversando un par de horas hasta que me percaté de que el sol se ocultaba, fue entonces cuando me puse de pie para despedirme.

-Lo siento pero ya debo irme. Hay alguien a quien debo ver.- les dije.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos después.- contestó Riza mientras me abrazaba.

-Cuídate.- me pidió Gracia.

En tanto me alejaba, mi corazón latía con mayor rapidez. Había llegado la hora de ver a Alphonse.

_Alphonse POV_

A pesar de que ya habían transcurrido un par de semanas, aun no podía creer como cambiaron las cosas. Era como si la vida me recompensara por esperar tantos años.

Sabía que mi hermano sufriría con nuestra decisión, pero él había tenido su oportunidad y lo había arruinado todo. Ahora me tocaba a mí tratar de hacer feliz a esa mujer tan maravillosa que era Winry.

Aun con lo feliz que me encontraba, había algunas cosas que me atormentaban, y una de ellas era Clara. No era que la amara, pero después de todo lo que había hecho por mí, me resultaba difícil apartarme de ella, porque seguramente sufriría mucho.

Podría apostar a que Clara ya estaba enterada del inminente final de lo nuestro, y que por eso se mostraba tan distante y callada, pero yo no quería que terminara sin explicarle la situación.

Atendí a mi último paciente y aun tenía algo de tiempo de sobra antes de encontrarme con Winry, así que me levanté de mi asiento y salí de mi despacho hacia la recepción. Clara estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta del momento en que cerré la puerta y me acerqué hasta ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunté casi en un susurro.

-Tal vez luego, Doctor, debo ordenar algunos expedientes.- respondió ella sin mirarme.

Fue entonces que aparté suavemente una pila de documentos de sus manos y la coloqué sobre el escritorio.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No quiero, Alphonse. No hay nada que decir, me di cuenta de todo aquel día.

Suspiré con pesadez ante su respuesta y no supe que más agregar.

-Ahora entiendo… todo, porque no podías estar con ella, porque era una mujer prohibida. Pero, Al… ¡ella es solo un capricho!

-Te equivocas. La he amado desde siempre.

-¡Es la esposa de tu hermano!- gritó mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No puedo hacer nada contra lo que siento.- respondí tratando de justificarme.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará? ¿Has pensado en el Coronel, en el escándalo que se va a desatar?

-Me conoces lo suficiente para encontrar las respuestas a tus preguntas.

-Vas a condenarte, Alphonse.

-Prefiero eso a vivir toda una vida sin ella.

Clara se levantó de su asiento y luego limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas.

-Si cambias de idea… sabes dónde encontrarme.- dijo mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en mi rostro, muy cerca de mis labios, para luego marcharse.

Tal vez no era la manera en la que deseaba terminar con ella, pero no hubiese tenido sentido detenerla cuando el resultado era muy claro. No podía dejar de repetirme a mí mismo que me había comportado como un gran bastardo.

Suspiré cansado y me di media vuelta para volver a mi despacho, cuando, de repente, escuché que la puerta se abría. Una media sonrisa se formó en mis labios automáticamente.

-Estaba ansioso por verte.- le dije al momento de recibirla entre mis brazos, para después fundirnos en un profundo beso

***********

¡Wow! Sé que ha pasado mucho desde mi última actualización. ¡De verdad lo siento muchísimo! He estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y la universidad y apenas hace un par de días que pude ponerme a trabajar en este capítulo. Espero que puedan comprenderme.

Por otro lado, este capítulo fue leve, en el próximo posiblemente haya lemon (soy tan pervertida, jajaja). En fin, agradezco mucho su paciencia, y a quienes se toman la molestia de leer.

Gracias a: g-a-b-y, Rinoa y Alexeigirl por sus reviews.

Intentaré tardar poco. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito. Si no te gusta (o eres menor de edad) no leas.

**Capítulo 11**

_Winry POV_

Me invadió una sensación extraña en cuanto Alphonse cerró la puerta de entrada de su hogar. Hacía muchos años que no lo visitaba, más no era lo desconocido del lugar lo que me causaba desconcierto, sino el estar consciente de que Al era una persona celosa de sus espacios, y difícilmente los compartía con alguien más. Durante el tiempo que llevaba casada con Ed, solo había estado ahí un par de veces y en breves espacios de tiempo.

Como si notara mi nerviosismo, Alphonse posó sus manos sobre mis hombros con delicadeza.

-Relájate y ponte cómoda. Enseguida serviré la cena.- me dijo poco antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

Mientras tanto yo, con algo de inseguridad, comencé a observar todo a mí alrededor. El departamento de Al estaba situado en un barrio modesto de Central, pero era un lugar muy lindo y acogedor. Todo se veía limpio y ordenado, aunque era lo que esperaba de él, y poco a poco empecé a relajarme.

Recorrí la estancia, observando todo a detalle, descubriendo más sobre aquel maravilloso hombre. De pronto, un estante con algunos retratos llamó mi atención, eran pocos, pero seguramente representaban lo más importante en la vida de Al.

Había una fotografía de Trisha, la hermosa madre de Edward y Alphonse, a quien yo apenas recordaba. También pude observar un retrato con la familia Elric completa. Nunca antes lo había visto, aunque no me extrañaba, ya que Ed no conservaría una imagen en la que su padre estuviese presente. No pude evitar pensar que él era quien más se le parecía, muy a su pesar, y que además, inconscientemente estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

Desvié la mirada, me incomodaban los pensamientos que me provocaba aquel retrato, y decidí concentrarme en algo más. Enseguida encontré otra fotografía que llamó mi atención, en la que posábamos Edward y yo, y junto a nosotros un reservado Alphonse. Era del día en que anunciamos nuestro compromiso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, me parecía absurdo no haberme dado cuenta antes de que Al estaba enamorado de mi. Aquel día, Ed y yo habíamos organizado una íntima reunión. Recuerdo que Al me había saludado con una gran sonrisa, que, combinada con el elegante traje que traía puesto, lo hacían verse radiante. Noté el cambio en su expresión una vez que dimos la noticia, pero en aquel entonces Edward era todo lo que me importaba. Era demasiado evidente, aunque yo lo había atribuido a algo más. Ahora era algo que ya no tenía sentido. Si estábamos destinados a estar juntos era aquí y ahora.

Unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

-Todo está listo.- me dijo mientras depositaba un beso suave entre mi cuello y mi hombro derecho. No pude evitar suspirar.

-Espero que seas un cocinero excelente.

-No estoy seguro, pero… lo mejor vendrá después de la cena.- contestó con una mirada cargada de complicidad que me hizo sonrojar.

Después me tomó de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos a la mesa.

_Alphonse POV_

Estaba perdido por ella. Hacía años que estaba consciente de esa realidad aunque ya no me molestaba. De hecho, con aquella visita a mi hogar trataba de mostrarle a Winry que era bienvenida en mi vida, que deseaba que formara parte de ella.

La amaba hasta la locura, y ya no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella. Pasaría por encima de cualquiera, hasta de mi propio hermano.

Me había distraído con mis pensamientos por unos instantes, pero la voz de Winry me regresó a la realidad.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- me preguntó con evidente preocupación. No pude evitar sonreír.

-No es nada.- le contesté con tranquilidad.

-Has estado muy distante.-

-Estaba pensando en ti.- agregué sin dejar de lado mi sonrisa.

-¿No confías en mi?

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.

Winry no pareció convencida. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y me levanté de mi asiento para ir a su lado. Al llegar a ella la tomé de las manos y le hice abandonar su silla.

-Nunca dudes cuando te diga que pienso en ti. Eres lo más importante para mi.- le dije mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con una mano, con la otra sostenía su cintura.

-¿De verdad… no ocurre nada malo?

No respondí. Me limité a besarla con suavidad, con ternura. Deseaba que la velada fuera perfecta, no quería que se enturbiara.

Continuamos besándonos hasta que sentí que Winry se tranquilizaba, para satisfacción mía, tras lo que decidí continuar.

Luego de varios minutos, los besos se tornaron apasionados, desesperados, pero la falta de aire nos obligaba a parar cada tanto. Comenzábamos a perder el control, y las cosas empeoraron cuando ella empezó a gemir contra mi boca, pues con algo tan simple logró que mi cuerpo se endureciera.

-Win…Winry.- suspiré, para luego frotarme contra ella, haciéndole sentir mi excitación, con lo que gimió con más fuerza.

Su mirada era suplicante, nublada por algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Opté por separarme de ella poco a poco.

-Será… será mejor que nos detengamos.- le dije con algo de dificultad propia del estado en el que estábamos.

-Alphonse… yo…- no permití que terminara la frase. Acaricié su mejilla y posé mi pulgar sobre sus labios. No necesitaba explicaciones.

En el fondo, sabía que Winry no estaba preparada para la intimidad, y yo aceptaba su decisión. Aun cuando había admitido sus sentimientos por mí, no le resultaba sencillo estar conmigo porque todo indicaba que era incorrecto, prohibido, y era ella quien arriesgaba más. Yo estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Sorpresivamente, Winry tomó mi mano que se posaba sobre sus labios, y la besó.

-Al… estoy lista.- dijo en un susurro.

Me quedé un momento perplejo, asimilando las palabras, analizando su expresión para saber si ella en verdad estaba convencida.

-Quiero ser tuya.- agregó al ver mi inseguridad. Dude un par de segundos más, luego le envolví la cintura suavemente con un brazo y la acerqué más a mí.

-Te advierto… que después de esto no habrá marcha atrás. Voy a hacerte mía para siempre.- le dije antes de empezar a besarla de nuevo.

Winry volvió a gemir contra mis labios en nuestra reanudada sesión de besos. Me estaba volviendo loco, sintiendo como mi cuerpo reaccionaba otra vez, deseando desesperadamente hundirme en su interior, pero luché por controlarme. Deseaba que fuese especial, que ella no lo olvidara nunca.

Muy a mi pesar, me detuve unos instantes, pero solo para atraer la cadera de Winry hacia la mía y levantándola para que abandonara el suelo y poder trasladarnos rápidamente a mi habitación. En el corto trayecto logré tranquilizarme un poco, aunque mi cuerpo clamaba por ella. Estaba listo para llevar las cosas con lentitud con el fin de disfrutarlo aun más, pero Winry no compartía mi parecer.

Ella se aferró a mí con fuerza mientras me besaba con desesperación, para luego intentar despojarme de mi camisa. Le tomé ambas manos delicadamente y las besé mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa serena.

Se quedó quieta un momento, casi podría decir que perpleja, luego, inesperadamente, comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

_Winry POV_

Intenté contener el llanto, pero mis emociones fueron mucho más fuertes. Alphonse había logrado encender mi cuerpo. Nunca había negado que me deseaba con locura, pero se había mostrado comprensivo en nuestros anteriores encuentros, cuando me aterraba la posibilidad de tener sexo con él.

No me resultaba desagradable aquel pensamiento, pero puedo asegurar que se debía a una idea arraigada en mi interior causada por mi deteriorado matrimonio: yo ya no era una buena amante, algo en mí hacía que Edward no me deseara, que me rechazara. No podía soportar pensar que sería igual con Al.

Finalmente me di cuenta de que nada de aquello había sido culpa mía y que no debía acomplejarme ante otro hombre, mucho menos si éste demostraba lo mucho que me amaba. Eso me hizo decidirme a dar el siguiente paso con Alphonse.

Cuando comenzamos, aun en medio de la lujuria comprendí que todavía había ese fuego dentro de mí, que aun era capaz de excitar a un hombre y no solamente me viera como un objeto para su satisfacción.

Alphonse era un experto en dar placer. Solo con sus besos y las ansiosas caricias en mi cintura había logrado prepararme para lo que venía, y para ser sincera, estaba anhelante.

Luego, pareció tranquilizarse, pues sus besos se tornaron más dulces y sus caricias más minuciosas, como si desease disfrutar y memorizar cada parte de mí. Yo me sentía arder y el nuevo ritmo de Al solo logró exasperarme.

Intenté alentarlo a ir más deprisa, demostrándole mi ansiedad tratando de desabotonar su camisa. Entonces él me sujetó las manos con dulzura y las besó, y lo siguiente fue lo que no pude soportar: Alphonse me miraba con amor y devoción, como si yo fuese algo muy hermoso y preciado, algo delicado y esperado.

Ese semblante me indicaba que me veía de verdad, que me amaba, que iba a hacerme el amor buscando la unión no solo de nuestros cuerpos, sino también de nuestras almas. Que lo que estábamos por hacer era de verdad un acto de amor.

Nunca me había sentido de esa manera. Cuando me casé con Edward, nuestra primera noche juntos fue de descubrimiento, de pasión. El sexo fue descubierto como una fuente de placer y no tanto de unión ni complementación, aunque no significaba que fuese algo malo. Lo había disfrutado mientras duró.

El hecho de que me diese cuenta ahora que tenía a alguien que me amaba de esa manera fue lo que me hizo derramar lágrimas, las cuales yo luchaba por controlar.

-¡Ah, demonios! Winry, ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó Al preocupado.

Yo intentaba controlarme aun cuando me acerqué a él y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

-No tenemos que hacerlo.- volvió a hablar Alphonse mientras se alejaba y acomodaba de nuevo su ropa.

-Al…- le llamé suplicante -No…- no supe que más decir. Me sentía idiota por llorar así frente a él y no deseaba darle grandes explicaciones.

Sin que lo esperara, me aferré a su cuello, lo cual provocó que se tensara. Luego me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y permaneció inmóvil.

Respiré profundamente hasta tranquilizarme, después comencé a actuar. El agarre alrededor de su cuello perdió fuerza y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y ascendí hasta tomar ambos lados de su cara. Lo besé de manera dulce, tranquila, como él lo había hecho antes. En seguida, volví a la tarea de desabotonarle la camisa, solo que con algo de lentitud.

Alphonse pareció desconcertado unos instantes, después aceptó mi sutil invitación. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó del mismo modo que yo lo hacía.

Ambos nos despojamos de nuestras prendas lentamente, nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse pesadas. Yo gemí al sentir el miembro de Al a través de la tela de su ropa interior, mientras que él soltaba un erótico gruñido al despojarme de mi sujetador y liberar mis senos.

-Te deseo, Winry.- susurró Alphonse -¡Eres tan hermosa!- agregó antes de comenzar a besar uno de mis senos.

Empecé a gemir mientras me retorcía de placer. Él se mostró entusiasta ante mi reacción y se empeñó aun más en lo que hacía. Sentir su lengua en mis pezones me estaba volviendo loca.

Sentía que comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que me abrumaban, y lo único de lo que me daba cuenta era que mantenía el cabello de Alphonse sujeto con fuerza con el fin de acercarlo aun más.

Inesperadamente, Al descendió hasta situarse entre mis piernas, y antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar él ya estaba encargándose de mi sexo. Grité con fuerza y eleve mis caderas en un acto reflejo. Él se separó de mí unos instantes y fui capaz de ver como sonreía triunfante.

Me entregué al placer y no supe nada más hasta que un orgasmo me sacudió. No pude evitar pronunciar el nombre de Alphonse.

Se separó de mí unos instantes, los suficientes solo para que yo recuperase el aliento.

Una vez que me recobre un poco, él se acercó para besarme con pasión, haciendo evidente que se moría por poseerme. Correspondí al beso y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros para acercarlo. Era mi manera de invitarlo a entrar en mi cuerpo.

No hubo más preámbulos ni vacilaciones. Alphonse se hundió profundamente en mí.

_Alphonse POV_

Aun seguía desconcertado por lo que había pasado. Esperaba que Winry se acobardara, y aunque me moría de ganas por estar con ella, estaba dispuesto a respetar su decisión. Me sorprendí cuando fue ella quien reanudó nuestra sesión amorosa, y rezaba internamente para que no cambiara de parecer.

Había fantaseado con ella estando con otras mujeres, y siempre me decía a mí mismo que la realidad con Winry debía ser mucho mejor. Ni mis más vividos sueños me habían preparado para lo que era en verdad.

Hacerle el amor a la mujer que amaba era lo superior a cualquier cosa imaginada, lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida. Había disfrutado mucho siendo yo quien le había proporcionado semejante placer, y más aun haber escuchado mi nombre de sus labios.

Tenía necesidad urgente de ella. Necesitaba sentirme en su interior, por lo que, sin más miramientos, la penetré.

No esperaba que Winry me hiciera perder el control, y es que la forma en la que gemía, en la que me sujetaba por los hombros, con la que su cuerpo me apretaba, me hicieron enloquecer.

Pronto el sexo se convirtió en algo intenso, apremiante. No podía dejar de moverme dentro de ella.

-A…Alphonse, no…no puedo más.- dijo Winry casi como una súplica mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

La besé, en tanto embestía con más fuerza aun, y no hizo falta mucho para que ambos llegáramos al clímax.

Todo se detuvo en la habitación. Yo solo era consciente de mi cuerpo derrumbado sobre Winry y nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Tan pronto como recuperé el aliento, acerqué mis labios a los de ella para besarlos, y en respuesta Winry me envolvió en sus brazos.

Permanecimos abrazados varios minutos hasta que sentí que debía ser yo el primero en hablar.

-¿Estás arrepentida?- pregunté en un susurro contra la piel de su cuello.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Sin contestar, llevé una mano a su cara y limpié una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba en uno de sus ojos.

-Hace un rato…-

-No, no es lo que piensas.- se apresuró a contestarme. -No tiene nada que ver con Edward.

-¿Me lo dirás?

-No tiene importancia.

La miré un instante perplejo. Realmente no sabía si confiar en sus palabras. Winry podía ser capaz de ocultarme algo con tal de no herir mis sentimientos.

-¿Ahora eres tu quien no confía en mí?- le cuestioné haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido durante la cena.

-No. Es solo… Edward no… él nunca me había hecho el amor de esta manera.- respondió ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Al contrario. Lo que pasa es que fue…abrumador, intenso.

Sonreí triunfante al escuchar sus palabras, luego tomé su rostro con ambas manos y la atraje hacia mis labios.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres a mi manera de hacerte el amor.- dije con voz ronca debido a la excitación que comenzaba a sentir en mi cuerpo. -Porque no me cansaré de hacerlo nunca.

Sin más, volvimos a besarnos mientras compartíamos nuevas caricias. La noche era aun demasiado joven.

**/**

Antes de otra cosa ¡Perdón! No había podido actualizar por cuestiones de tiempo; la universidad y el trabajo me absorben. Espero me disculpen.

En fin, ojala no se haya perdido el interés por el fic.

De antemano agradezco a quienes leen, y especialmente a quienes dejan sus reviews.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

*El siguiente capítulo contiene situaciones adultas. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Capítulo 12**

_Winry POV_

Hacía ya varios minutos que sentía el calor del sol matutino en la piel, pero estaba cómodamente tendida sobre la cama y me negaba a despertar.

Me sabía en otro techo, en otra cama, y a pesar de eso la sensación era bastante placida, no pude evitar sonreír con pereza. Había pasado tan bien la noche y la felicidad se negaba a abandonarme todavía.

Instantes después, comencé a estirar mis extremidades en busca del cuerpo de mi acompañante. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al no sentirlo en el lecho.

Para mi alivio, Alphonse estaba de pie en la habitación. Por su aspecto sabía que acababa de salir de la ducha, pues llevaba una ligera toalla aferrada a la cadera, y podía sentir el característico olor de su loción.

Me giré con cuidado para observarlo sin que se diese cuenta de que ya estaba despierta. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan guapo. Me encantaba su apariencia tan varonil, la forma en que daba los últimos arreglos a su cabello con sus manos, la forma de su cuerpo, sus labios, todo, todo en él me enloquecía. Sin darme cuenta, exhalé un suspiro de satisfacción que Al no pudo ignorar.

-Disculpa si te desperté.- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la cama y tomaba asiento frente a mí. -Puedes seguir durmiendo, aun es temprano.

-¿Tienes que irte?- pregunté con un tono que me pareció casi infantil. Alphonse lo tomó con agrado.

-No puedo ignorar más mis obligaciones, cariño. Tengo varias citas el día de hoy.

-¿Puedo verte esta noche?

-Siempre que lo desees. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

-¿Te apetece ir a cenar a casa?

-¿Y mancillar tu lecho matrimonial?

Callé ante aquella provocación. Al parecer, Alphonse aun seguía probando mi determinación. Quería dejarle en claro de una vez por todas que no iba a retractarme en cuanto a lo nuestro, y si podíamos evitar hablar de Edward mucho mejor.

-Te he dicho lo que pienso, y por otro lado, hace tiempo que esa cama dejo de ser eso que dices, y te agradecería que pudiésemos dejar de mencionar a tu hermano. Además, solo es una invitación a cenar.

-No era mi intención fastidiarte.- agregó Alphonse con seriedad.

-Estoy segura de mi decisión, así que ya no me cuestiones.

-Fue un comentario estúpido, ¿hay alguna forma en que puedas perdonarme?- preguntó acercando una mano a mi rostro para acariciarme la mejilla.

Como respuesta, le sujeté del cuello con ambas manos y lo acerqué a mí tanto como pude. Lo besé con desesperación. A pesar de la intensa noche que habíamos pasado aun estaba deseosa de él.

Alphonse no opuso resistencia. Apartó inmediatamente la sábana que cubría mi desnudez y me acarició, ansioso por poseerme de nuevo. Nuestro apasionado juego se prolongó algunos minutos, hasta que a los dos nos pareció difícil respirar.

Él no me hizo esperar más, con un experto pero delicado movimiento, me giró de modo que quedé boca abajo en la cama, luego me sujetó la cadera y la elevó hasta la suya. Me penetró, comenzando con nuestra erótica danza.

A pesar de ser un pecado, de ser algo incorrecto, no dejaba de ver ese acto como algo hermoso y único. Mi mente no podía condenarlo porque el amor que sentía por Al me impedía hacerlo.

Ambos sentíamos una comunión de cuerpo y mente al llegar juntos al clímax. Era una sensación demasiado intensa.

Luego de regular un poco su respiración, Alphonse salió cuidadosamente de mi cuerpo y se recostó un momento junto a mí.

Yo aun trataba de llevar más aire a mis pulmones cuando él me sujetó la cara para besarme con suavidad. No podía evitar sentirme atraída por el rostro de Al una vez que terminábamos de hacer el amor. Había algo que lo hacía especial, pero no sabía si era la intensidad de su mirada o la dulce expresión de sus labios, o cualquier otro detalle, solo sabía que me embriagaba.

-¿Es un aperitivo de lo que he de esperar esta noche?- preguntó él con evidente lujuria.

-Es…posible.- dije aun respirando con dificultad.

-De cualquier forma me tendrás ahí en cuanto termine con mis obligaciones.- agregó antes de besarme fugazmente y levantarse de la cama para vestirse.

Le observé en todo el proceso, deleitándome con la vista. Me parecía increíble desear a un hombre de la manera en la que deseaba a Alphonse. No podía recordar realmente si había sentido ese deseo por mi esposo alguna vez, pero ya no importaba.

Minutos después, Al ya estaba vestido tan formal como siempre.

-Esperaré su visita esta noche, doctor Elric.

-No faltaré.- aseguró acercándose a la cama y besándome de nuevo. -Debo irme.

Lo vi salir de la habitación sin más. Enseguida comencé a sentir su ausencia, y me vi a mí misma como una adolescente tonta y enamorada. Después de todo no sería para siempre, y llegaría un momento en que yo podría considerar hogar al lugar en el que viviese con Alphonse. La idea me alegraba.

Luego de unos minutos, me levanté de la cama y tomé un agradable y prolongado baño. Sentía los rastros de la pasión de Al en todo mi cuerpo. No podía recordar la última vez que me había sentido satisfecha de esa manera, y casi podía asegurar que era la primera vez en toda mi vida.

Me tomé mi tiempo para mi arreglo personal, aunque no requerí de grandes esfuerzos, pues me sentía hermosa, radiante. El vestido negro utilizado la noche anterior me venía mejor esta mañana. Sonreí orgullosa.

Salí de casa de Alphonse cuando apenas comenzaba la tarde. No había prisa para llegar a mi supuesto hogar. Caminé con tranquilidad todo el trayecto. El día era hermoso y estaba disfrutándolo mucho, al menos hasta que divisé el lugar en el que vivía. Suspiré con pesadez y apresuré el paso. No iba a bloquear más mi realidad, aunque me reconfortaba pensar que pronto abandonaría ese falso nido.

Saqué la llave y la introduje en la puerta, y para mi sorpresa no hubo chasquido al girar la cerradura: la puerta estaba abierta. Me sobresalté, pero me tomé un momento para respirar profundo y calmarme. Iba a averiguar lo ocurrido.

Con sigilo, entré a la casa e inspeccioné a mí alrededor. Todo seguía en orden y no había rastro de algún intruso. Seguí avanzando, alerta al menor movimiento, pero no logré detectar anormalidades. Llegué hasta mi habitación y todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado.

Comencé a pensar que quizás había sido un descuido mío, pero de pronto, la puerta de la alcoba se cerró estrepitosamente. Me giré con rapidez, y, palidecí al ver quien estaba en casa.

_Edward POV_

A pesar de estar ya en un alarmante estado de ebriedad estaba completamente seguro de que ella era real. Al verla, tuve sentimientos encontrados, llegué a pensar que no volvería.

Tal vez me había precipitado a sacar conclusiones, pero la desesperación se había apoderado de mí al encontrar la casa vacía la noche anterior. Esperaba sorprenderla al llegar a casa antes de lo esperado, pero el único en llevarse un fiasco fui yo: pensé que había perdido para siempre a Winry, que ella se había largado.

Me aliviaba saber que me había equivocado. Ahora solo me restaba averiguar el motivo de su ausencia.

-Edward.- susurró ella mientras tragaba saliva. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-También es mi casa ¿o no?- respondí con naturalidad.

-No esperaba que regresaras antes.

-Digamos que mis superiores me relevaron de mis funciones en la misión. No tienes idea de cuánto me ha afectado nuestra situación, Winry. No hubo un momento en el que pudiese sentirme tranquilo. Estaba seguro de que ibas a abandonarme en cuanto me apartara de aquí.

-Estoy aquí.- agregó ella con frialdad, aunque aun así pude percibir su miedo.

-Estuviste fuera toda la noche. Creo que tengo derecho a saber dónde estabas.

-Le hice una visita a la abuela. Llevo fuera algunos días.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto? He revisado los compartimientos y tu ropa está intacta, no hiciste maleta alguna. Además…- me acerqué a ella sin previo aviso, lo cual la sobresalto. –No vistes de manera adecuada para hacer un viaje. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

Ella me miró asustada. La tenía en mis manos. No conforme con eso, la acorralé en una de las paredes de la habitación, aumentando su miedo.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado como luces con ese vestido. Realza tu belleza.- le dije mientras acariciaba la tela de la prenda a la altura de su cintura. Nunca me había cansado de elogiarle cuando lo llevaba puesto.

-Estás ebrio.- dijo ignorando mi comentario y tratando de liberarse de mis manos.

-Me siento perfectamente ahora que estás aquí.- agregué mientras comenzaba a acariciarla con deseo, aunque me decepcionó que ella no respondiera de la misma manera.

-Edward, suéltame. No quiero esto.

-Yo sí. Ya he pasado bastante tiempo sin ti. Te necesito.

Seguí insistiendo pero ella de igual forma me rechazaba. Estaba comenzando a frustrarme. En medio de nuestro forcejeo, algo en ella llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué es esto, Winry?- pregunté en tanto tocaba una marca rojiza en su cuello que quedaba levemente cubierta por su cabello.

Winry palideció al instante y se vio incapaz de responder. Yo no era ningún idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que se trataba.

La furia me inundó de súbito. Se trataba de algo que no había experimentado nunca.

-¡Fue lo que te mantuvo fuera anoche! ¿O acaso me equivocó?- cuestioné sujetándola con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡Me lastimas!

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Contesta! ¿Con quién estuviste anoche?

-¡Te equivocas!- respondió con una convicción que la convertía en una excelente embustera.

-¡No me tomes por idiota, Winry! Exijo que me digas quien es el malnacido con el que te estás acostando. ¿O vas a decirme que fue una aventura de una sola noche?

Ella enfureció y trato de liberar una mano para golpearme, pero la contuve.

-No soy una de tus sucias rameras.

-¡Estas equivocada! Jamás te he sido infiel.

-Yo no…-

La hice callar con una sonora bofetada. Había logrado acabar con toda mi paciencia. Nunca antes le había puesto una mano encima, y no sentía remordimiento alguno ahora que lo había hecho.

-No me trates como a un imbécil.- le advertí apretando la mandíbula con rabia. –Quiero la verdad ¡ahora!

-De acuerdo, si lo que quieres es que acabe con esto…si, me acosté con alguien más.- contestó casi en un susurró, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Aun en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ella se empeñaba en conservar su orgullo.

-¡Ahora me dirás quien es el bastardo!

-Eso no va a salir nunca de mis labios.

-¿Tanto lo amas?- pregunté irónico.

-Sí, lo amo demasiado.

Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos. No era la respuesta que esperaba. Si era cierto, me preguntaba cómo era posible que se enamorara de otro sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta. ¿De verdad la había descuidado tanto? Pero existía también la posibilidad de que solo estuviese provocándome, y la sola idea me volvió loco.

-Me dirás su nombre, aunque tenga que obligarte.- le dije antes de intensificar mi agarre con una sola mano mientras comenzaba a desnudarla con la otra.

-¡Déjame tranquila, Edward! ¡Jamás voy a decírtelo!

-Veremos.

Rasgué el vestido por la parte superior, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Ella dio un respingó y sus ojos reflejaron miedo, como si yo fuese una criatura salida de sus más crueles pesadillas.

Lo ignoré, ignoré todo a mi alrededor, al igual que las suplicas de Winry. Lo único que me importaba en el momento era hacerla pagar su engaño.

Recorrí su cuerpo con la mano que tenía libre, más no era porque deseara deleitarme con ello, sino porque sentía la necesidad de recordarle que seguía siendo mía, que jamás iba a dejársela a alguien más.

Mis caricias eran toscas, violentas. No había placer alguno en el acto que realizaba.

Winry se había cansado de luchar, había gastado casi todos sus esfuerzos en tratar de alejarme, pero yo estaba colérico, y obviamente mi fuerza era superior. No tardé en someterla.

Pronto la tuve desnuda frente a mí, pero no dispuesta. Ella había cerrado los ojos, lloraba y suplicaba en silencio.

-Edward, ¡basta! ¡Por favor!- rogó Winry sin mirarme siquiera.

No tomé en cuenta su ruego. En lugar de eso, la alejé de la pared de donde la tenía prisionera y la empujé a la cama. Me coloqué rápidamente encima para evitar que escapara. Ahí, le arranqué todo lo que le quedaba de ropa, dejándola desnuda y vulnerable.

Volví a ver aquella marca en su cuello, sin duda producto de los labios de su amante. Dirigí mi propia boca a ese punto y mordí la piel frágil. Ella gritó de dolor.

-¡Por Dios, Edward! ¡Perdóname, te lo suplico!

Era tarde. Eso debió pensárselo mejor. No debió haber deshonrado nuestro matrimonio, por muy insatisfecha que se sintiera. Yo había regresado dispuesto a arreglarlo todo, a darle los hijos y la vida que tanto deseaba, y ella había mandado todo al infierno. No podía otorgarle mi perdón.

Seguí en la tarea de marcar su piel, de hacerle daño. Ella ya no luchaba por contener el llanto. Después de unos momentos, mi mano libre viajó hasta su intimidad, en donde introduje sin piedad tres dedos. Al no haber fluidos, la tarea resultaba más difícil.

-¡Edward…estás lastimándome! ¡Por favor, para!

Me sentía fuera de mí, la violencia con la que estaba actuando no era parte de mi naturaleza, pero parecía inevitable. El daño que Winry me había hecho era aun más grande.

Cansado de prolongar mi venganza, di el último paso. Sin llegar a desnudarme, saqué mi miembro de los pantalones y entré en ella sin darle tiempo de nada. Su gritó fue más fuerte y desgarrador que los anteriores, pero eso no detuvo mis embistes. Estaba decidido a ir hasta el final.

Cansada de suplicar, Winry se aferró a las sábanas, las cuales mordía para aminorar sus ruidos, pero no estaba sirviendo de mucho. Su llanto superaba todo lo demás.

Luego de unos minutos terminé en su interior, tras lo cual me retiré de su cuerpo, como si fuese algo contaminado.

Winry permaneció inmóvil. Al sentir que me retiraba reacomodó su posición y se hizo un ovillo. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Su llanto se había incrementado.

Tras recuperar un poco el aliento, una ola de cordura volvía también a mí. De pronto comencé a sentirme culpable. Fue peor cuando empecé a notar las secuelas de mi violencia en el cuerpo de mi esposa. Unos visibles moretones estaban formándose, y con horror, noté que había sangre entre sus piernas.

Esa visión me devolvió la sobriedad. Me sentí alarmado, miserable. No podía creer lo que había sido capaz de hacer.

-¡Mierda! ¡Winry…no era…no quería hacerte esto! ¡Me volví loco de celos! ¡Perdóname!- ahora era yo quien le rogaba mientras me acercaba a ella.

-No…te acerques. Por favor…E-Edward…no me…toques.- me pidió al ver mis intenciones mientras se encogía más en su posición.

-Te he lastimado, ¡déjame ayudarte!

-No me toques…por…lo que más…quieras.

Me sentí impotente, mezquino. Nunca imaginé que llegaría dañarla de ese modo. Sé que no lo hubiera hecho de haber estado en mis cabales, pero eso no justificaba mis actos. Había enloquecido el tiempo suficiente para infringirle dolor a la mujer que amaba. Era imperdonable.

La realidad de lo que había hecho comenzaba a torturarme. Mientras veía como ella temblaba y lloraba en la cama, yo me refugié en una esquina de la habitación y me tumbé en el suelo mientras me llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y empezaba a llorar también.

_Alphonse POV_

Había tenido un día ocupado, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en Winry. Esperaba ansioso el momento de nuestro encuentro. La situación era a veces tan desesperante que ya me estaba planteando el pedirle que se mudara a vivir conmigo.

Cerré el consultorio poco después de la hora habitual, y me dirigí rápidamente a casa de Winry. Había pensado en pasar a mi hogar y dejar mi material de trabajo, pero no deseaba perder más tiempo y de seguro a ella no le importaría.

Apresuré el paso al llegar a la calle, podía divisar la casa, y me pareció algo extraño encontrar todas las luces apagadas. Seguramente ella tenía algo preparado para sorprenderme. Sonreí con malicia antes de llamar a la puerta.

Llamé varias veces, pero nadie atendía. Resultaba extraño, para ser una jugarreta de su parte ya era demasiado.

Comencé a pensar que no habría nadie en casa, pero entonces surgía la duda: ¿qué había ocurrido con Winry?

Dejé de insistir y me disponía a marcharme, entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Debió parecerte divertido, ¿no es...?- me quedé petrificado al girar y no encontrarme con el rostro que deseaba. En su lugar, Edward me miraba con desesperación.

-Alphonse, tu… ¡gracias al cielo que estás aquí! Ayúdala…por favor.

Apenas pude asimilar sus palabras. Me invadió una terrible sensación y no pude evitar alarmarme.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

-Es Winry.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la habitación.

Me moví con rapidez, al contrario de los torpes pasos de mi hermano. Algo parecía estar mal con él, y verdaderamente el ambiente no me agradaba nada.

Al llegar a la alcoba, mi sangre se congeló. Winry permanecía acostada en posición fetal y desnuda en la cama, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- pregunté con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

-Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo ahora, Al. ¡Por favor, haz algo!

Me acerqué al cuerpo de Winry y pude observar claramente huellas de maltrato. Mi sangre comenzó a arder de rabia.

-¿Qué mierda le has hecho?- pregunté entre dientes

-Ayúdala.

Lo deje estar, pero solo porque ella era lo más importante en ese momento. Estaba horrorizado por lo que le había ocurrido. Era algo propio de un animal. Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando ella abrió un poco los ojos y después giraba su rostro, como si desease esconderse de mí.

-A…aléjate…por favor…Alphonse…no qui…quiero que me veas…así.

-¿Por qué te hizo daño?- pregunté ignorando su petición y comenzando a sacar mi equipo médico.

-Él…sabe.- respondió en un susurró.

Iba a encararle para hacer frente a la situación pero Winry me sujetó por el puño de la camisa.

-No…le dije…que eres tú. Nunca…me hubiera…atrevido a delatarte. No se lo…digas, o…no habrá…servido de nada.

-¡Sal de la habitación, Edward! ¡Ahora mismo!- ordené tratando de contener la furia.

-Te prometo que no voy a estorbar solo…-

-¡Lárgate!- le corté sin darle tiempo a más.

Él obedeció con renuencia.

-Si me necesitas, estaré por aquí.- agregó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando estuve seguro de que nos encontrábamos solos, continúe.

-¡Maldita sea, Winry! ¿Por qué?

-Iba a…matarte…si se enteraba. No iba a…permitirlo.

-No tenías que haber soportado esto por protegerme. Ahora tu…- no fui capaz de continuar. Me indignaba el estado de Winry.

Comencé a limpiar su cuerpo con paños húmedos y a aplicar algunos medicamentos, ella gemía dolorida al más ligero contacto. Yo sentía cada vez más ira.

Cuando terminé de curar, lo que restaba era aplicarle un calmante. Ella me sujetó débilmente la mano antes de hacerlo.

-Promete que…no vas a decirle…nada a Edward.

-No puedo…-

-¡Promételo, por favor!

-Por ahora, pero esto no va a quedar así,

-Gracias.- susurró débilmente mientras le aplicaba el tranquilizante. Poco a poco se dejo llevar por la droga hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Yo no podía esconder la furia de mi rostro cuando me encontré con Edward a la salida de la recámara.

-He hecho lo que pude.- dije con seriedad sin mirarlo a la cara. –Sufrió un leve desgarre en paredes vaginales, con suerte podrá recuperarse pronto. Las heridas en el cuerpo no la ponen en riesgo pero le resultan dolorosas. Lo que me preocupa ahora es el posible trastorno por estrés postraumático. Necesita reposo, y un lugar tranquilo donde pasar su periodo de recuperación. Sugiero enviarla con su abuela al campo, será lo mejor.

-Yo la llevaré.- contestó Edward con un susurro.

-No, envíala con alguien de confianza. Tú no lo harás.

-Es mi esposa, Al.

-¡Como médico, te prohíbo que lo hagas!

-Pediré entonces una segunda opinión.

Edward pasó de lado y se disponía a entrar en la habitación. Antes de que pudiese siquiera alcanzar la puerta, lo sujeté fuertemente de la camisa y lo impacté contra la pared.

-¡Te he dado mi opinión como profesional, pero como hombre, te advierto que si vuelves a acercarte a ella…olvidaré que somos hermanos! ¡Que mi madre me perdone…pero me da asco pensar que nos engendró a ambos! ¡Te mataré si vuelves a hacerle daño!

-¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó Ed con desdén

-No…es una promesa.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo y se apartó de mi agarre. Lo escuché abandonar la casa con un portazo. Mientras tanto, comencé a preparar todo para llevarme a Winry lejos de aquel infierno.

**/**

¡Qué tal! Aquí me tienen actualizando de nuevo, (debo aprovechar este breve periodo de "reposo"). Espero que les agrade el capítulo.

Agradezco como siempre a quienes leen, y a: **Ori-chan23, wined-16, Florencia Hawkeye** y a **Chikaon** por sus reviews. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Alphonse POV_

No era capaz de detener mi frustración mientras la miraba a través del cristal de la ventana. Habían transcurrido ya dos meses desde que la traje al pueblo para su recuperación. Sus heridas físicas ya estaban casi sanadas, pero había otras que difícilmente podría borrar con algún tratamiento.

La voz de la abuela me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Vamos, Al! Quita ya esa cara de preocupación. Winry ha estado un poco más animada desde hace un par de semanas. Eso debe ser algo alentador, ¿no lo crees?

La abuela Pinako había puesto sobre la mesa un servicio de té para dos personas. Winry permanecía sentada en el pórtico de la casa y ya nos había hecho saber su decisión de no acompañarnos a la merienda. Su falta de apetito no me dejaba tranquilo, y no hacía más que negarme lo que Pinako acababa de afirmar.

-Tal vez deba hacerle otro chequeo. Lo único que he podido hacer últimamente son exámenes de rutina. Unos análisis deberán ayudar un poco.

-Dudo que Winry tenga deseos de someterse a alguna otra prueba. Ya te ha dicho que se encuentra bien.

Miré a la abuela con cansancio. A veces me parecía que le restaba importancia a lo sucedido.

-Abuela, ¿estás consciente de lo que le ocurrió? Fue víctima de un abuso. ¿De verdad vas a creerle que se encuentra bien?

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a dar pequeños sorbos a su taza. Suspiré frustrado y decidí imitarla. No iba a exaltarme. No si Winry estaba cerca y podía escucharnos.

-Sé que lo que te digo es un poco difícil de creer.- dijo Pinako mientras colocaba su bebida sobre la mesa, sin dejar de sostenerla –Pero soy yo quien se encarga de ella todo el día, y puedes confiar en mí cuando te digo que se encuentra mejor. Lo veo.

-Pero, abuela…ella ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, trata de no mirarme, al menos cuando me encuentro aquí ni siquiera prueba bocado… ¿no te parece que son motivos para alarmarme?

-Ella debe tener alguna explicación.

La abuela volvió a beber y con eso hicimos una pausa más en nuestra conversación.

-Tu hermano…ha seguido insistiendo con sus llamadas.

Mi mentón se tensó con solo oírlo mencionar.

-Me va a escuchar en cuanto vuelva a Central.- dije enfurecido, tan bajo como me lo permitió mi enojo.

-No lo tomó tan mal esta última vez. De hecho, creo que estuvo a punto de contestarle la llamada.

Me quedé perplejo. Winry no había querido ni siquiera saber de mí en estos dos meses, y solo me había tenido a su lado en calidad de médico. Enterarme de aquello solo aumentó mi rabia.

Después de merendar, permanecí un poco más en la casa de los Rockbell. Sumido en mis pensamientos mientras observaba a Winry caminando tranquilamente por el amplio jardín. Me sentía herido. Confundido por aquel intento de ella por contestar la llamada de Edward.

Estaba tan concentrado que tardé unos segundos en percatarme que Winry volvía al pórtico y me hacía señas para que saliera. No pude evitar preocuparme.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Winry?

-Sí, eso solo…que necesitamos charlar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Sin responder, Winry tomó asiento en uno de los escalones y me invitó a sentarme a su lado. Lo hice sin perder tiempo, tanto por que deseaba saber lo que ella debía decir como que hacía bastante que no estábamos a una distancia tan corta.

Winry miró hacía el horizonte. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Necesito…quisiera…que…pudieses traer a Edward. Quisiera poder…conversar también con él.

-Edward tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse a ti.

Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerme tranquilo, pero era seguro que si la conversación continuaba iba a explotar.

-Sé que no es fácil lo que te pido…después de lo que ocurrió, pero…te suplico que lo hagas.

-¡No lo entiendo, Winry! ¡Realmente no puedo entenderte esta vez! ¿Qué puedes desear del hombre que te violó?

-Edward sigue siendo mi esposo, y…tal vez lo que ocurrió sea un castigo por el daño que yo le hice a él.

Me levanté furioso. Imponiendo mi imagen en el campo visual de Winry.

-¡Escúchame bien, Winry! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Está claro?

Los ojos de Winry adquirieron ese brillo previó al llanto, aunque estaba claro que ella luchaba por contenerlo. Me miró decepcionada, y eso era más de lo que yo podía soportar. Me arrodillé frente a ella y levanté su rostro suavemente, encontrándome con sus ojos azules.

-Ayúdame a entender, Winry. ¿Por qué es tan importante traer aquí a Edward?

_Edward POV_

Había tenido que cargar con mis remordimientos durante dos largos meses. Perdí algo de peso. Me miraba en el espejo y podía verme pálido y demacrado. Unas oscuras ojeras se encontraban marcadas debajo de mis ojos. Era continuo soñar con aquel día, o la parte que recordaba, que era suficiente para torturarme.

Deseaba con locura poder comunicarme con ella. Alphonse me había prohibido acercarme a ella de cualquier manera, y si me había mantenido alejado no era por temor a sus amenazas, sino miedo al rechazo de Winry, y con justificada razón. Jamás podría reparar el daño. Fui estúpido.

Apenas podía cumplir con mis obligaciones. No podía evitar sumirme en mis pensamientos. No me estaba alimentando adecuadamente, no podía dormir. Era apenas una sombra de lo que solía ser. Necesitaba de Winry. Necesitaba que me perdonara.

El llamado de la puerta me distrajo. La cabeza me dolía terriblemente y no deseaba recibir ninguna visita en ese momento, sin embargo me levanté a atender. Mi sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a mi hermano en el portal.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Su cara mostraba una expresión fría, pero podía percibir sus ojos ardiendo de furia. Aun así, me hice a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede, Al?

Él no contestó. Solo estiró hacía mi una de sus manos. En ella había un pequeño trozo de papel. Lo tomé.

-Es de Winry.- dijo adelantándose a mi pregunta.

Me apresuré a leer. Al parecer, ella deseaba verme al día siguiente. Eso me infundió un poco de esperanza. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias, hermano!

Apenas podía controlar mi emoción, pero eso pareció enfurecer más a Alphonse. Iba a ser difícil que él me perdonara.

-Al…sobre aquel día…yo…-

-Hablas del asunto con la persona equivocada. Yo no quiero escucharte.

Su negativa fue como un balde de agua fría, pero no debía permitir que opacara mi pequeña alegría: finalmente iba a ver a Winry.

-Te agradezco mucho esto, Al.

-No lo hice por ti.

Sin más, Alphonse giró y se marchó tan rápido como había llegado. Yo me sentía ya mucho mejor.

_Winry POV_

Me sentía bastante nerviosa, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo. No quería dar explicaciones a Alphonse ni a la abuela. Aunque por la mirada que Al me dirigía era posible que ya se hubiese dado cuenta. Se acercó hasta mí y tomó cariñosamente una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-No tienes que hacer esto. Al menos, no hoy. Podemos esperar.

-No, Alphonse, quiero que esto termine de una vez. Sé que te lo había prometido, pero…-

-Eso no es lo que me importa. Yo no tengo ningún temor. Solo me preocupas tú.

-Yo voy…creo que estaremos bien.

Alphonse me abrazó a manera de protección, y funcionaba. Me sentí segura entre sus brazos, como no me había sentido desde que todo aquello ocurrió. Lo que estaba a punto de suceder iba a cambiarlo todo.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada me sobresaltó, aunque era apenas perceptible. Al frotó con dulzura mi espalda antes de colocarse delante de mí. La abuela abrió la puerta y Edward entró.

Ed hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. Solo mi abuela contestó al gesto.

-Iré a traer té.- se apresuró a decir mientras abandonaba el recibidor.

Alphonse le indicó con un ademan a su hermano que podía tomar asiento. Al continuaba a mi lado. La mirada de Edward me buscaba pero yo solo pude mirarlo de manera fugaz antes de bajar mi rostro. Se veía muy diferente de como lo recordaba.

-Gracias por venir.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en el suelo mientras me dirigía a Ed. Alphonse tomó mi mano para infundirme valor. Algo que hasta el momento su hermano veía como algo natural. No imaginaba aun lo que había detrás de aquellas caricias, al menos eso era lo que su sereno rostro me indicaba.

-Alphonse, ¿podrías dejarnos solos unos minutos? Mi esposa y yo necesitamos hablar. Te prometo que va a estar bien.

Al miró duramente a Edward sin moverse ni un poco de su lugar.

-Primero deberías permitirle decir lo que quiera. Este asunto me concierne tanto como a ti.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante segundos. Se miraban como si fuesen enemigos. Yo no estaba dispuesta a ser testigo de una pelea. Después de todo, eran hermanos y no deseaba que se lastimaran el uno al otro. Decidí ganar la atención de los dos.

-¿Quieren escucharme, por favor?

Tanto Ed como Al me escucharon. Esperaban expectativos a que hablara.

-Hay algo que debes saber, Ed. Yo…estoy embarazada.

Alphonse había sido el primero en recibir la noticia. Fue la manera en la que logré convencerlo de llamar a su hermano. Y, a decir verdad, Edward reaccionó casi del mismo modo que Al. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Eso… ¡es maravilloso, Win! Si así son las cosas, por favor vuelve conmigo a Central, a nuestro hogar. Será un buen lugar para criar al bebé. Pasaré más tiempo con ustedes. Seré un buen padre, de verdad…-

-¡Así no serán las cosas, Ed!

Me vi obligada a parar sus palabras. Edward aguardaba falsas esperanzas. No eran esas mis intenciones. Él me miró confundido.

-Es porque aun no me has perdonado, ¿cierto? Por favor, Winry ¡perdóname! Vamos a ser padres, por lo menos hazlo por el bebé.

-Dije que estoy embarazada…no he dicho que tú seas el padre. ¡No lo sé!

El semblante de Ed se ensombreció. Por supuesto que no había olvidado mi infidelidad, pero seguramente eso no era lo que esperaba. Que yo pudiese tener un hijo de otro hombre.

-Aun así, quiero tenerte cerca y que criemos a ese bebé juntos. Nadie tiene porque enterarse si no lleva mi sangre.

Antes de que yo pudiera contestarle, Edward se dirigió a su hermano.

-Tus servicios ya no van a ser requeridos, Al. Haré que Winry sea atendida en el mejor hospital de Central.

Alphonse, quien se había mantenido sereno y silencioso durante la conversación, le sonrió a Ed con un algo de cinismo.

-Eres tan ciego. Yo aquí no juego el papel de un médico. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a darte cuenta?

Ed lo miraba confundido. Ignoro si en verdad no estaba entendiendo las palabras, o si solo se negaba a creerlas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás entrometiéndote solo porque eres mi hermano? ¿Solo porque ella es tu amiga? Por lo que sea, quiero que te alejes de esto. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Al profirió una risa amarga. Mientras tanto yo comenzaba a asustarme. Edward seguía confundido.

-Entiéndelo tu de una vez, hermano. Si voy a permanecer junto a Winry, es porque yo también podría ser el padre de ese bebé

**/**

2011, año que me mantuvo totalmente alejada de mis fics, sobre todo por cuestiones escolares que no puedo ignorar. Espero que en este nuevo año cuente con más inspiración y organización para atender mis historias. Al menos prometo intentarlo.

Muchas gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo, y a **Joey Hirasame, Florencia Hawkeye, Ori-chan23, Soranji96, Chikaon, Wined-16, SakuraCristal, Ninha Souma, Valechu, ValeElric, g-a-b-y, Raex, Yui Nian chan, Loba, Dama Azul** y **Yimel Elric** por sus reviews. ¡Gracias!

¡Les deseo un gran año!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Edward POV_

No pude evitar la estridente risa que brotó de mí, producto de aquella ridícula declaración. Era lo más absurdo que pudiesen haber inventado. Winry aún estaba dolida conmigo y se había creado esa mentira estúpida contando con el apoyo de mi hermano. Necesitaba dejarle en claro que no iba a seguir con más juegos.

-¡Vamos, Winry! ¿Qué pretenden con que yo crea algo tan absurdo como eso?

Seguí riendo un momento más. Alphonse y mi esposa permanecían impasibles, casi parecía que todo iba en serio.

-Sé que me merezco tu desprecio y que es posible que en realidad nunca llegues a perdonarme, pero ¿no te parece excesivo involucrar a mi hermano en esto? Te advierto que no podrás lograr tan fácilmente que me aparte de ti. No ahora.

Al me mira con algo de rabia contenida.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? ¿Crees que podemos mentir con algo así? ¡Solo piénsalo!

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Aun no puedo diluir mi duda. Simplemente es ridículo. Los ojos de Alphonse tienen un destello de furia, dándome a entender de lo que está dispuesto por ella. Conozco esa mirada, es la misma que me desafiaba en nuestras disputas infantiles, es la misma con la que él me dice que tanto valora lo que ama y que yo me empeño en reprender.

De repente comienzo a sentir una pesadez sobre mis hombros, en tanto voy siendo consciente de sus últimas palabras. Es como si una pesada verdad estuviese cayendo sobre mí. ¿Winry? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Ellos? ¿Cuándo sucedió? Todo empieza a dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿Ustedes…cuando?

No soy capaz de seguir hablando. Las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta. Me siento confundido. Una mezcla de sentimientos habita en mi interior.

Alphonse sujeta una de las manos de Winry con fuerza, entrelazándola. El rostro de ella se muestra lleno de temor. Entonces es Al quien se explica.

-Siempre la he amado, hermano. Desde que éramos solo unos niños, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar hace más de 8 años. Continuamente me preguntabas: ¿por qué aun no tienes a una mujer? No podía estar con nadie más, no mientras mi corazón le perteneciera.

Mi mirada se desvía entonces hacia ella. Sigue temerosa, pero hay algo en la forma en la que sujeta la mano de Alphonse que continúa diciéndome que todo es verdad.

Es demasiado. Sin poder soportarlo más, envuelvo mi rostro con ambas manos…y comienzo a llorar.

_Alphonse POV_

Me levanto del asiento y me coloco a lado de Ed. Intento palmear suavemente su espalda para tratar de reconfortarlo pero inmediatamente me rechaza con un manotazo.

-¿Cómo demonios pudieron hacerme esto? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo han estado viéndome la cara de imbécil?

Sé que de nada sirven las explicaciones en un momento así, que él no me escuchará, sin embargo intento hacer que entienda lo que ocurrió.

-No es lo que crees, no hace mucho que sucedió. Lo que sucede entre nosotros es algo sincero y el matrimonio que tu creías tener ya no existía.

-¡No me vengas con eso ahora, Alphonse! Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo. ¡A hacerla feliz! ¡Iba a ser como ella lo quisiera!

-Ella ya no te amaba.

Edward se levanta sorpresivamente ante mis palabras y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, me sujeta por el cuello de la camisa y el empujón hace que los dos caigamos al suelo. Ahí siento un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que me confunde un poco, seguido de más golpes a los que ya no puedo responder.

De repente se detiene. Winry ha gritado que paremos. Está aterrada y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Su abuela la abraza para evitar que corra hacia nosotros. Aprovecho la distracción para deshacerme de Ed y quitármelo de encima. De inmediato corro hacia ella. Me angustia pensar que este momento pueda dañar al bebé.

Mi hermano permanece estático aún en el suelo. Pinako lo insta a que se marche. Ha sido demasiado para todos y la verdad ya ha sido revelada. Winry solo deseaba dejarle en claro que, de ser él el padre de su hijo, no le negaría el derecho a reconocerlo y estar presente en su vida, aunque eso no significaba que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo. Ella iba a iniciar una nueva historia…conmigo.

Edward se retira con pasos lentos e inseguros, en tanto yo tomo a Winry entre mis brazos y le susurró palabras dulces al oído para tratar de tranquilizarla. Mi hermano observó la escena unos instantes, justo cuando comencé a depositar suaves besos en los labios de ella. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia. Tenía derecho a odiarme pero Winry no tenía porque salir perjudicada en todo esto. Ella ya había pagado un precio demasiado alto y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que él volviera a dañarla.

Sin más, Edward salió de la casa e hizo chocar la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Todo había terminado por ahora. Winry y yo permanecimos abrazados un rato más. El suficiente para que ella se fuera adormeciendo.

_Winry POV_

Era la calma después de la tempestad. Había sido uno más de los episodios angustiantes de mi vida en tan poco tiempo. Esperaba que no fuera perjudicial para mi bebé. Esa pequeña criatura era lo único hermoso que había resultado de todo el caos de mi vida. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Me aferro más a Alphonse buscando esa protección que siempre encuentro en sus brazos. Funciona. Poco a poco dejo de llorar y recupero el aliento. Es una sensación hermosa, una que no sentía desde hace mucho.

Al sentir mi tranquilidad, Alphonse me lleva en sus brazos hasta mi habitación. Me indica que debo descansar. En cuestión de pocos minutos me deposita en la cama y me ayuda a despojarme de los zapatos. Cuando termina, me envuelve en el suave cobertor y se acerca para besarme.

Entonces me doy cuenta de aun hay un poco de sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

-Ven aquí, deja que cure eso.

-No es necesario. Ahora solo tienes que descansar.

-No va a tomarme mucho tiempo, por favor…-

Al sonríe con cansancio y se sienta en una orilla de la cama. Me apresuro a tomar un poco de alcohol y algodón que tengo cerca por la cuestión de los mareos matutinos. Él se deja hacer sin quejarse en lo más mínimo.

Aunque la pesadilla de hace un rato ya ha pasado, hay una pregunta que sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿A...Alphonse?

-¿Si?

-Hay algo…que me gustaría preguntarte.

Él me mira a los ojos para invitarme a seguir, ya que mi tarea lo imposibilita en ese momento para hablar. Continuo.

-¿Cambiará en algo…si es que tu…no eres el padre del bebé?

La mirada de Alphonse se torna intensa, demasiado para soportarla, por eso bajo mi rostro. Sin embargo el sujeta suavemente mi mentón y me obliga a establecer una conexión con sus ojos. Esta vez tienen un toque de dulzura.

-Creí que te había demostrado que mi amor por ti no estaba condicionado a nada. Ese bebé es parte de ti…creo que es una razón muy poderosa para amarlo.

Me invade un sentimiento de felicidad y no puedo evitar algunas lágrimas. Alphonse me hace una mujer muy feliz. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso suavemente. Él me corresponde. Y entre besos compartimos la dicha y el amor que sentimos en ese momento. Y cuando siento que ya no es suficiente, le invito a compartir el lecho, y a fundir su cuerpo con el mío.

**/**

¿Qué tal? Un capítulo corto pero espero que les agrade.

Espero que perdonen mis atrasos, pero que también comprendan que estoy en periodo de tesis y mis tiempos son un tanto complicados. Ojalá me entiendan.

Agradezco a quienes me siguen leyendo. Todo review será muy bien recibido.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_Edward POV_

El tiempo parece transcurrir lento sin ella. Hace ya cuatro meses que no sé nada de ambos. De Winry y su bebé. A veces me pregunto si seré capaz de verlos algún día. Si podré mirarlos a la cara sin temor a que el resentimiento se refleje en mis ojos. No puedo odiarla, pero me duele lo sucedido.

Los años de matrimonio me hicieron conocerla. Sé que Winry nunca actuó de esa forma para lastimarme. Sé que calló durante mucho tiempo el cómo se sentía por su soledad y mi abandono. Cuatro meses han sido suficientes para llegar a la conclusión de que ambos fuimos culpables de nuestro fracaso.

Uno de los grandes problemas de la humanidad es el silencio. Alphonse también cometió ese error. Tantos años…y jamás se atrevió a hablarme sobre sus sentimientos por ella. Los tres nos equivocamos y los tres tuvimos que sufrir por ello, aunque por ahora creo que soy quien lleva la peor parte.

De cualquier manera, nuestro error está por traer una nueva vida a este mundo y he decidido que quiero protegerla…aunque no lleve mi sangre. Será mi forma de absolución, porque aunque Winry, Alphonse y yo nos hemos equivocado, el daño que hice difícilmente podrá ser olvidado y no quiero cargar con ello el resto de mi vida.

Alguien llama a la puerta de mi despacho, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. Es un mensajero.

-Coronel Elric, el führer ha convocado a una reunión urgente en el cuartel general.

-Voy enseguida.

Suspiro con pesadez. Mi encuentro con Winry va a tener que esperar por un tiempo, si es que tengo la fortuna de sobrevivir a lo que viene.

_Alphonse POV_

Hasta ahora no me había parecido tan sabia aquella frase que habla sobre el tiempo y las heridas, había sido testigo de ello. Cuatro meses habían convertido a Winry en una mujer radiante y feliz. La idea de la maternidad la había salvado de todo el sufrimiento que acarreó consigo su fracaso matrimonial.

También yo me sentía feliz, después de muchos años de espera, por fin podía considerarme su compañero, su amante y, próximamente, el padre de su bebé. A ambos nos causaba ilusión la esperanza de la llegada de esa pequeña criatura, aunque sé que Winry continuaba con sus dudas acerca de la paternidad de su hijo.

Para satisfacerla, hacía ya un par de semanas que había enviado unas muestras personales a un laboratorio en la ciudad. Pronto resolvería su intriga, aunque a mí realmente no me importaba demasiado. De cualquier forma, sería un Elric.

Acabábamos de llegar de nuestro paseo matutino por el campo, siguiendo las recomendaciones que le había dado. Winry comenzaba a agotarse con mayor facilidad. Su abultado vientre hacía que cada vez fuera más pesado hacer cualquier actividad. Ella se sentó en un pequeño sillón reclinable para descansar. Aunque estaba agotada, su rostro estaba iluminado con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué hasta ella y me arrodillé para quedar frente a su estómago. Lo acaricié con ambas manos y lo besé.

-Aun no ha nacido y ya lo estás consintiendo demasiado.- acusó Winry mientras sonreía con ternura.

-Apuesto a que serás peor que yo en ese aspecto.

-De cualquier manera, espero que su amor por papá no sea tan enfermizo que no le permita ir a trabajar por las mañanas.

Winry no pudo evitar la tristeza que se reflejó en sus ojos. En el fondo, comprendía sus razones para desear con todo su corazón que fuera yo el padre de su bebé. Eso significaba para ella que su hijo era fruto de un amor sincero y no el resultado de un recuerdo doloroso.

La abracé para confortarla y la besé.

-Este pequeño es nuestro sueño hecho realidad. No arruinemos el momento.

Ella asintió y sonrió antes de besarme.

-Solo falta una cosa más para que mi sueño esté completo.

La miré fijamente un momento. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Esperaba que fuera ella quien tocara el tema, pues de haber sido yo tal vez lo hubiese sentido como presión.

Me levanté y me quedé de pie unos instantes. Luego metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Encontré inmediatamente lo que buscaba. Lo envolví en un puño y me arrodillé de nuevo. Tomé la mano derecha de Winry entre las mías.

-¿Lo deseas tanto como yo?- le pregunté, aun sosteniendo su mano. Ella solo asintió. –Entonces, ¿Te casarías conmigo en cuanto el bebé nazca?

Al decir aquello, coloqué en el dedo de Winry un anillo que había estado guardando durante casi 18 años. El anillo de compromiso de mi madre. La única herencia que me había dejado.

-Si…Alphonse. Quiero casarme contigo.

Volvimos a besarnos. Por primera vez, me sentía recompensado por la vida. Estaba con la mujer que amaba, íbamos a ser padres. No me importaba nada más.

_Winry POV_

No había sido tan feliz en mi vida, ni siquiera en la primera vez que había dicho "Acepto". Alphonse era mi segunda oportunidad de ser feliz. Mi segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Era tan afortunada. Él estaría conmigo sin importar lo que pasará. Ya me había dado muestras de ello.

Además, a pesar de no tener la certeza acerca de sobre a quién le correspondía la paternidad de mi hijo, Alphonse lo amaba de verdad. Sería un padre maravilloso.

Aunque, a decir verdad, había tomado la decisión de hacer partícipe a Edward en la vida del bebé en caso de que resultara ser el padre, pero eso no significaba que haría a Al a un lado en la cuestión de su crianza. Él iba a convertirse en mi esposo y compañero. Eso le daba el mismo derecho que su hermano a velar por el bienestar de mi pequeño.

Era una época de paz y tranquilidad en nuestra vida. Ni siquiera la amenaza de una guerra inminente había logrado echarla abajo. Disfrutábamos mucho de ello. No deseábamos que acabara.

Mi abuela y yo preparábamos la cena aquella noche. Alphonse revisaba algunos expedientes de sus pacientes. Pero la calma de nuestro hogar se vio interrumpida por una llegada inesperada. Un desconocido con uniforme militar llamó a la puerta.

-Buenas noches. Traigo un mensaje para Alphonse Elric.

Al se acercó y el militar le tendió un sobre sellado. Después de que Alphonse firmara de recibido, el hombre se marchó. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, angustiada. Esa visita no podía significar algo bueno. Al leyó en silencio el contenido de la carta. Luego, estuvo en silencio algunos minutos.

-¿Qué…Qué ocurre, Al?- le pregunté nerviosa sin poder esperar más.

Él me miró sereno, impasible. Giró la hoja para que yo pudiese leer el encabezado. Era un aviso de reclutamiento del ejército. Sentí una punzada en el corazón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Cumplir con mi deber.

Comencé a llorar. Alphonse me abrazó para tranquilizarme.

-Voy a ir, porque es mi deber. Es mi manera de protegerlos, a ti…y a nuestro bebé. Esa es mi razón. Te prometo…que volveré pronto. Entonces nos casaremos.

Tras decir aquello. Alphonse se apresuró a subir a nuestra habitación para preparar sus maletas. Mientras, yo me dirigía al asiento más cercano. Las piernas amenazaban con no sostenerme más. Alcancé una silla…y di rienda suelta a mi llanto.

**/**

Ya hecha la entrega de la primera parte de mi tesis, me quedó un poco de tiempo libre para actualizar, lo cual es un gran alivio porque últimamente mis actividades de la clase de cinematografía me han despertado mucho la creatividad y muchas ganas de escribir, así que aprovecho que se puede.

Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo, y a javiera elric, Le Confidant, Chikaon, midori mitzuk Akemi por sus reviews. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

¡Hasta le próxima!


End file.
